


One Week

by Aud_Diane



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Summer Vacation, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aud_Diane/pseuds/Aud_Diane
Summary: Betty asks. Jughead says yes. After all, it's only one week of pretending to be irrevocably in love. The only problem: he's not sure how much "pretending" is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Thanks for checking this out. This will be multiple chapters, so let me know what you think :) enjoy!

Betty Cooper’s nails tapped loudly on the wooden table, while her other hand gripped her coffee cup so dangerously tight there was small worry it might break. She was the image of perfection; blonde hair high in a ponytail, accompanied with a pastel shirt and a pair of white capris. It had been that way for as long as she could remember, giving the world an image that showed she had her life together, which for the most part was the truth. College had been good to her. Top grades in all her classes, along with being surrounded by a great group of friends, didn’t give her much to complain about.

No, it was her family that tended to set her teeth on edge. Now, she loved them with all her heart. If Betty had tried to say she didn’t, it would have been a flat lie. However, her mother, even a several hours drive away, still managed to crawl her way under Betty’s skin, causing her nails to bite into already-scarred skin of her palms. It was her mother, who was responsible for her current position; seated at her kitchen table, struggling to not open the bottle of wine she had tucked in the back of the fridge because it was hardly even three in afternoon, waiting for reinforcements.

They came swiftly in the form of Veronica Lodge. Her high school best friend came immediately after Betty sent her a heated text, a designer handbag hanging from one manicured hand while the other held a bottle wine Betty was pretty sure cost more than her utility bill. The sight made her pause in her anger, smiling lightly as Veronica bypassed her completely and began taking glasses down.

“V, I already have wine,” she grinned.

“And it is not open, why?” Veronica chirped, sitting across from Betty and popping open the bottle. “I thought this was a Cooper family emergency?”

“It is.” Betty took the glass, pushing aside her coffee while chest flaring up at the mention of the conversation she had just a half hour before. “But it’s also pretty early.”

“Then that gives us plenty of time to finish the bottle,” Veronica argued cheerfully, taking a large sip from her own glass. Betty smiled again. From the outside, she was a complete contrast to the woman before her. Veronica was gorgeous. Her jet black hair and bronzed skin were paired perfectly. She dressed in dark, skin tight dresses and pumps that Betty couldn’t even begin to imagine walking in. In contrast, Betty leaned towards light pinks and blues, often with jeans or skirts. Standing side-by-side, it was wonder their friendship worked so well. “Now, spill.”

It was like someone opened the flood gates. “I am doing just _fine_!” Betty exclaimed loudly. “Why does she think she can just call and say those things! Am I not an honor student already? I work full-time too! You would _think_ that would be enough for my mother but no-.”

“B, chill,” Veronica interrupted, swinging her dark hair over her shoulder before placing a steady hand on her friend’s hand. “Back up girl. Whole story, please.”

Betty huffed, taking a deep sip. “Mom called me about the stupid family vacation that I have successfully managed to get out of for the past three years. This time, it lines up perfectly with finals being over, so I don’t really have an excuse to not go.”

“And I’m imagining that is not what had your little Cooper temper racing, though?”

“No,” she answered, leaning back in chair and trying to keep her voice low. “Did you know Polly’s been married for over three years now? With two kids? I did, because even if I lost track on the numbers, my mom cares to remind me. Every. Single. Time. She. Calls. It’s a nightmare, V! Like seriously, you would think my own accomplishments would mean something, but instead its constant asking if I’ve met someone, or if when I visit if I’ll be bringing someone with me for them to meet!”

“Oh, no,” Veronica groaned. “And with your vacation-.”

“Yes, she called to ask if she should plan on me coming alone ‘like always’.” Betty made the air quotation marks, nearly sloshing the red wine all over the table. “When I said no, she cared to mention that I’m not getting any younger and maybe there was something I could do differently to make myself more ‘attractable.’” More air quotations.

Veronica’s mouth popped open dramatically. “She did not!”

“She did! Now I have a to spend a whole week of getting to hear it in person. It’s going to be my own personal, Alice Cooper filled hell.”

“Oh, Betty. Surely it won’t be that bad? You’ll be on the beach! You can just tan all day and use the sounds of the waves to block out her nagging.”

“Or, I will just drown myself. That’ll be much less work,” Betty mumbled into her glass, before leaning her head against her hand.

“You just need to lie,” her friend shrugged easily. “Tell mommy dearest you have a hunky new boyfriend that unfortunately is just too busy with some parent-approved career to make the Cooper summer vacation beach trip.”

“She’ll know I’m lying,” Betty sighed. “And then, I’ll just look even more pathetic and the comments will get worse. It’s better if I just suck it up and stick it out.”

“Can’t you just ask someone to go with you?  Sling an arm over your shoulder occasionally, kiss you when she’s looking? Look adorably in love for a week and then have some horrible break up after the trip is over? That could be your lie!”

“Please,” Betty snorted, before downing her glass. She swiftly poured another. “I’d have to be insanely desperate to ask someone that.”

“Well, aren’t you?” Veronica ignored Betty’s glare. “C’mon, B you have a bunch of guy friends. Any of them would love a free, beachside vacation.”

“A bunch of guy friends?” she quoted, laughing slightly. “Let’s see, first there’s Kevin, who’s so far from the heterosexual playing field that mom would spy his sexual preference a mile away and she already knows you and Archie have been dating for _years_. My last option is-.”

The door few open. Male voices filled the room as Veronica’s boyfriend marched through, school bag hanging from his shoulder and a laugh on his face as he spoke with the tall figure behind him. She already knew who it was. Jughead Jones. Betty stomach dropped at the sudden realization.

Veronica didn’t miss it either. A smile, horribly wide and mischievous erupted across her cheeks, looking between him and Betty. Betty glared straight at her, doing her best to look intimidating. Veronica, thankfully, only laughed and Betty shot her a last warning glance, before smiling as both boys looked their way.

Betty had known Archie Andrews almost as long as Veronica. In fact, she was the one who introduced them, leading to the year-long, PDA filled relationship the pair shared. Their story was simple; Veronica was her best friend from high school and although both girls came from completely opposite backgrounds, remained so as they were shipped off to college. Archie she met in one of freshman classes. He was easy to get along to, and kind above all else. It wasn’t long before he was tagging behind them both.

Then enter Jughead Jones.

Betty personally didn’t know too much about him, but if she and Veronica and were a big contrast, that was nothing between the star athlete and the former gang member. When Archie first brought him over, Betty had been minorly intimidated. Jughead was fairly tall, usually wearing something dark, and constantly had a beanie over top his messy black hair. Tattoos littered one arm almost as much as faint scars covered the other. Betty had shrunk into the walls, suddenly feeling out of place in her pastel sweater and jean skirt.

After a few minutes of hearing him speak, she realized her fears had been misplaced. Sure, he was sarcastic and overall annoying, but there was no intimidation or hardness in the way he spoke to either of them. When the overall surprise had worn off, Betty even found him pretty cute, but she would have never told a soul that.

That was what led the four of them there; all four friends, who spent the majority of their free time sprawled across one of their living rooms.

Wishing above anything else she hadn’t said what had stupidly fallen from her mouth, she smiled up at the boys. “Hey, guys. What’s up?”

“Counting down the days until break.” Archie went past her, kissing Veronica sweetly on the cheek before plopping on the couch. Jughead gave her a polite smile before following. “You look a little tense Betty. Already stressed about finals?”

“Something like that,” she sighed, draining her glass for a second time. “Cooper family drama.”

The conversation moved onto her dysfunctional family and talks of what they would all be doing once finals were over. Jughead didn’t say much. He never did. When talk of putting on a movie for the four of them to watch, Betty thought she might be in the clear. However, Veronica shot her a wide look, teeth dancing on the edge of her lip and Betty knew she was in trouble.

“Betty, you want to help me grab some more wine?” Veronica asked innocently, motioning for her to follow into the kitchen. Betty could see the evil glint in her eye and reluctantly followed to avoid a scene. When they were in the safety of the dimly lit room, she was practically ambushed by the brunette. “ _Oh my God, Betty Cooper!_ Ask Jughead!”

“Are you crazy?” she hissed back, praying they wouldn’t hear. “He barely knows me!”

“C’mon, he’s perfect,” Veronica argued quietly. “You’re already friends. Both single. Both incredibly attractive. It’s a fake relationship match made in heaven. I know you want some company on that trip. Don’t even try denying it.” She couldn’t. The idea of someone standing beside her, keeping her mom’s comments quiet, was too enticing. Besides, seeing her mom’s reaction to his tattoos just might be worth it. “I knew it. Now, ask him or I will.”

“I’m going to think about it,” Betty decided, ripping the wine bottle off the counter. “And drink most of this while I do it.”

Betty kept to her word. While the evening carried on and the movie played out before them, Betty was in a whole different world. She kept playing every possible scenario in her head and contemplating Veronica’s words. She had been absolutely right, but Betty kept imagining the worst; asking Jughead only to see his face twist in disgust, or to even have him make fun of her. After all, it was rather pathetic. It would be so satisfying to shock everyone though, walking up to the beach house clinging to his arm. He _was_ rather attractive. Betty could think of a lot of worse people to spend her vacation with.

“You’re really finishing off that bottle, Cooper.” The whispered, sarcastic comment came from beside her. Jughead was smirking at her, amused at the near-empty wine bottle. Eyeing her movie companion carefully, Betty took another long swig from her glass and noticed her forehead _was_ getting heavy. “Family drama that bad?”

“Nope,” she answered, slurring the last bit. She was definitely tipsy. “Veronica is making me ask you something, but it’s super embarrassing so I wanted to drink a lot before I did it.”

His brows pulled together, but she didn’t notice. Veronica had busted out in laughter at her statement while Archie simply looked over, confused. “What does she want you to ask me?”

The movie was now forgotten. All participants in the room were looking at Betty in anticipation. “I can’t. It’s embarrassing.”

“You mentioned that,” he answered, dryly. “C’mon, Betty. What is it?”

“No, you’ll laugh at me.”

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

“You will.”

 _“Betty is going on a vacation, but her mom is crazy and sometimes hella mean so she needs a fake boyfriend to go with her!”_ Veronica screamed the explanation, hands clapping together excitedly and her teeth digging into her bottom lip. Archie looked between them, brows pulled together in confusion, Betty didn’t pay him much attention.

“Veronica!” The alcohol had raised her voice an octave. She whipped her head to look at Jughead’s, her eyes wide in embarrassment. He, at least, didn’t seem completely mortified. In fact, Betty thought he looked like he was trying to not to laugh. Red flooded her cheeks. “I didn’t-she wasn’t supposed to-.”

“C’mon, Archiekins!” Veronica jumped from the couch, dragging her boyfriend up with her. Her skirt twirled as she danced backwards to the bedrooms, fingers waggling at them both. “Betty has to ask Jughead something.”

Betty just stared, eyes still wide in horror before throwing herself down sideways onto the couch, gripping her hair in frustration. Jughead was still quiet, and she figured she had better explain, but the wine was making it hard to put the explanation together. Dragging her hands down her face, she sighed loudly. “I’m so sorry. Just ignore her. I didn’t want her to ask you.”

“I’m not even sure if I know what she asked,” he admitted. When she peaked through her fingers, his mouth was quirked. “She kind of screamed it at me.”

“My family, specifically my mother, is just a nightmare and Veronica was trying to help.” Betty pulled herself up on her elbows to look at him, hoping the heat in her face would down. Maybe it was because she had just made herself look like an idiot in from of him or the wonderful aspects of the wine, but she found Jughead looking particularly attractive that night. Black strands of hair stuck out from underneath his beanie, going well with the deep red flannel he wore. Betty suddenly found herself wanting Veronica’s suggestion to work, so she continued to rattle on. “I have to spend a week with them on vacation and she’s just been _nasty_ about me always being alone and making snide comments on how I need to be more attractive to get a man and we just thought it would be really nice if someone could go with me and just pretend to be dating me and then she’d have to shut up and I could actually have fun but the whole thing is just stupid-.”

“I’ll go.” Jughead interrupted her monologue, casing her mouth to freeze in slight surprise. When she didn’t say anything, he shrugged before continuing very nonchalantly. “That’s all you want? Someone to pretend to be your boyfriend for a week?”

“Yes,” she answered, fully sitting up in excitement. “Oh my gosh, will you do it?”

“Sure,” he answered. “Why not?”

***

There were about three things Jughead was absolutely sure of in life. One, life wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t. Plain and simple. He had a lifetime of examples to prove his point. Secondly, was that Archie Andrews truly was a brother to him. That was no lie. He’d been there for him every since they were in and diapers, never steering him wrong and helping to hold him up in his worst of time. Jughead trusted him. This was why, when Archie begged Jughead to tag along all those years ago to hangout with his new girlfriend, himself, and her friend, he had agreed. Archie’s intent had been clear, even if not spoken out loud; hang out with the blonde so Archie could score points with the brunette. No one would have guessed it would have ended with the four of them, three years later and still spending most of their time together. Archie and the rich girl, Veronica, were annoyingly in love and Jughead had a couple new people to consider friends. There had just been one problem; a fact, that he knew would rang true until the end of his days.

The third thing Jughead knew to be true: Betty Cooper was so out of his league it wasn’t even funny.

They didn’t even play the same sport, that’s how far apart they were. It was as though she was the team captain, winning a national championship, while he was the janitor who got the honor of mopping up the locker room.

She never _acted_ like she was out of his league, though. That was the thing. While he didn’t have any major problems with Veronica, one couldn’t miss the fact she came from a higher class than the rest of them. Betty was never like that though. She quiet, humble; kind of a dork at times too. Maybe that was why he had found himself nervous around her for the past three years. Betty was different; a kind of different he’d been trying to convince himself to buck up the courage and talk to.

In some sick, twisted way, he found his wish had come true. He was parked in front of the girls’ apartment complex, a solid week after Betty and Veronica drunkenly confessed their plan to him. Betty had blushed and stammered most of the night, but he didn’t mind. It was almost cute. The days following his agreement to play along brought many texts and phone calls from his favorite blonde. She gave him a list of what to pack and when they needed to leave Friday afternoon. Besides that, he hadn’t heard from her much.

She appeared through the double doors quickly, lugging behind a large, flowery suitcase that seemed almost too _Betty_. Her blonde hair was pulled back, a pair of cotton shorts and a sweatshirt in place for their miniature road trip. As she got closer, he hurried from the cab of the truck.

“Hey, you,” she greeted, smile beaming as he grabbed her suitcase for her. “All set for a real Cooper family vacation?”

“You know it,” he teased, tossing her bag in the back. She hopped in the front and he followed suit, eager to beat the Manhattan rush hour. “I’m always game for a free vacation.”

“No no no.” Betty stuck her finger close to his face, eyes narrowed but half her mouth tilted up. “This vacation is _earned,_ Jones. You’ve got to really convince my family I’m not the world’s most pathetic human being. They don’t buy the fact we’re dating, its game over.”

“I think I can handle that,” he snorted, giving her a sideways glance. “To be honest though, this is pretty fucking ridiculous. I mean, you’re-what-like twenty-one? Pretty sure it shouldn’t be a big deal that you’re single.”

Betty sighed, sticking her feet up on the dash. “Yeah, well welcome to a family where the mom and oldest sister got married and had children just months after high school. Compared to them, I’m a regular old maid. Also,” her head whipped back to him, smile teasing as she laid back against the seat. “Pretty sure you shouldn’t have to guess on how old I am if we’re dating.”

Jughead grinned. “Fair enough. Was I right about it being twenty-one?”

“Yep. And you’re twenty-four, capable of eating _multiple_ hamburgers in one sitting. I know this because I saw you do it at Veronica’s last fourth of July. Um, you’re going to school to be a writer, specifically scary stuff.”

“Scary stuff?”

“Yeah, like mysteries and crime novels. Don’t interrupt, I’m trying to remember everything I know about you.”

“Yes ma’m,” he gave her a mock salute, that she rolled her eyes to. “Carry on.”

“Let’s see, you like to read. Your favorite movie is Sherlock Holmes,” her voice trailed off, lip biting into her bottom lip and her brows furrowed. “Wow. I thinks that’s all I know about you. What about me?

Jughead gazed at the road in front of them, trying to pry anything sort of personal information he’s discovered about her in the past three years. There wasn’t much. “Uh, you and Veronica met in high school. Riverdale, right? You always order a vanilla milkshake at the diner. You’re going to school for journalism.” He could have said things like ‘you’re unbelievably kind’ or ‘sometimes your smile is the brightest thing in the room’ but Jughead thought that sounded pretty creepy. So, he kept it simple. “You really hate scary movies and Christmas is your favorite holiday. I think that covers it, Cooper.”

“We’re a pretty crappy couple,” she laughed softly. “How long have we’ve been together, anyway?”

“Nine months,” he answered, smoothly. “We sat at the same desk in the library last semester.”

“Right, I was just minding my own business and then you gave me some really lame pickup line-.”

“That you totally found charming,” he argued. “Even though you kept pretending I was annoying, you fell for it right off the bat.”

“Whatever.” Betty crossed her arms, attempting to look annoyed. A strand of blond hair had fallen on her forehead, highlighting the green in her eyes. Jughead turned his attention back to the road. “That doesn’t sound like me.”

“I think I would know, babe. We _have_ been together for almost a year.”

There was a swift punch to his shoulder. Jughead laughed, earning a small giggle from the blonde next to him. The job didn’t seem to so bad. Spend a week proclaiming his love for Betty seemed easy enough, but Jughead had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the responses for the first chapter were amazing! Thank you everyone!

The first few hours of their trip passed with ease. Betty was curled in the passenger seat, a sweet tea from their last stop at gas station settled between her legs. She would admit she had been apprehensive about the whole thing. After all, she had only made the decision to go along with it after finishing an entire bottle of wine, but it was surprisingly easy being stuck in the car with Jughead for the afternoon. Hopefully, the vacation would go just as well.

“You know, I can drive if you want,” she suggested for what felt like the millionth time. “I’m the one who dragged you along to do this.”

“I got it,” he answered, easily. “We’re making good time too. Shouldn’t be too far past nine when we get there.”

“And then the fun begins.” She didn’t _mean_ for it to come out cynical. That was just what tended to happen when speaking about her family. Jughead had evidently noticed, because he shot her an amused look, before the highway had his attention again.

“Jesus, Cooper. It’s a trip to the beach, not a morgue.” Her mouth twitched. “I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think.”

“That’s what Veronica said too.”  Betty crossed her legs in the seat, taking her straw in between her teeth. “I know I don’t have some horrible life, but my mom can just a be a bit much. After having an entire life of her judging every miniscule decision I make, even a vacation with her can be exhausting.” She studied him carefully, waiting for a response. When none came, she popped the straw from her mouth before continuing. “What about your mom? Does she get on your nerves too?”

“You could say that.” His laugh was dry, and Betty suddenly wished she hadn’t said anything. “It was kind of downer when she left me behind when I was fifteen.”

“Oh, Jughead. I’m sorry-.”

“No, it’s fine.” He waved off her apology with a raised hand on the steering wheel, shooting her half a grin. “I was an angsty little shit about it when I was younger, but I’m pretty much over it now. At least, as much as I can be.” She nodded, watching him with concerned eyes. He didn’t know why he was spilling all of this to Betty, but for some reason, it was easy with her. He didn’t sense any judgement; only curiosity. “Took off with my little sister too. That’s the part that bothered me the most.”

“Do you get to see her now?”

“I get to talk with her. Whenever she’s able to use a friend’s phone or laptop, she finds a way to get a hold of me. I’m not allowed to see her.”

Betty tucked a lip underneath her teeth, stretching out a hand to lay it on his arm. She didn’t know if she’d ever get the full story; that she didn’t care too much about, but the sudden loss of light in Jughead’s eyes made her chest feel heavy. She moved her fingers swiftly over his tanned skin, before drawing them back. “If it makes you feel any better, my sister can be a real bitch sometimes.”

That brought out a laugh from him. “Right, the oldest Cooper daughter. You should probably fill me in on the inner workings of your family with the few hours we have left. Can’t go walking in there not knowing anyone’s name.”

Betty wasn’t sure if he was just using it as an excuse to change the subject, but he was right. If they were supposed to have been dating for nine months, he would be expected to know the basics of her family. She started with her parents, explaining that they both owned and operated a local newspaper in Riverdale, which is also where the met in high school, married, and popped out two gorgeous daughters. Jughead rolled his eyes at that part. Betty moved on, explaining that Polly met her husband Jason in high school there as well.

“Personally, I’m not a huge fan of the guy,” she commented, leaning against the middle console. Jughead gave her a questioning glance. “He was a real jerk back in school, but Polly was completely obsessed with him. Anyway, Jason’s like crazy wealthy. He works with dad back in Riverdale, so that’s where Polly and the kids live too. By the way, they’re twins. Juniper and Dagwood. They’ll be there this week.”

“ _Juniper and Dagwood_.” Betty couldn’t stop her laugh at the horrified face he was making. “They never gave their poor kids a chance.”

“Hey, now. That’s my niece and nephew you’re talking about” she chastised. “And you have nowhere to talk _Jughead.”_

“That’s a nickname,” he argued. “But point taken.”

“Your name isn’t really Jughead?” Betty gaped while he shook his head. It should have been obvious that ‘Jughead’ wasn’t the name written on his birth certificate, but he had never been referred to as anything else. “What is it?”

“No way. I’m holding that secret to me grave.”

“We’re supposed to be dating! How can we do that if I don’t know your real name?”

“Sorry, Cooper. You’re not getting this one out of me.” Betty huffed, sitting back in her seat and sticking the straw angrily back into her mouth. Jughead grinned and she tried to glare back. “Pout all you want. It’s not happening.”

“You’re a mean boyfriend.”

“You asked for it.”

***

Jughead had been right. It was past dark when they pulled up to the quaint beach house Betty had spent so many childhood summers in. The ocean was directly in front of them, bringing in a cool breeze and the faint smell of salt. She breathed it in, allowing it to calm the nerves that had started radiating from her the moment they past the county line.

Jughead was surprisingly the opposite. He remained calm next to her, grabbing both of their bags with ease and waiting for her to move up the stone walkway to the house. A single light was on in the living room and he was sure the infamous Cooper parents were waiting for the arrival of their youngest daughter.

“Go on, Betts,” he ushered. “It won’t get any easier the longer you wait.”

“This was a bad idea,” she mumbled, eyeing the window that was lit. Someone moved the curtain back and Betty realized she only had seconds left to prepare. “They’re going to know I’m lying.”

“No, they won’t. I’ll be with you the entire time.”

She didn’t have time to thank him. The front door opened and suddenly, Betty found herself racing up to greet her mom and dad. Crazy, yes, but they were still her family. Sometimes it took her seeing them in person to realize she did miss them.

Jughead stood a few steps back, watching as Betty smiled widely, kissing both her parents. Her dad was what he expected. Khaki shorts and golf polo; combed over greying hair. From her mother, Jughead could see where Betty got her traditional beauty. He can see Betty in her; the wide cheeks and startling green eyes. They weren’t filled with the same kind of brightness Betty’s were though. His first thought was that she didn’t _look_ crazy, but that didn’t mean much. It wasn’t until Alice Cooper, caught his eye over Betty shoulder, smile growing tight and eyes hard, that he realized what Betty had been talking about.

“Oh, Mom, Dad,” she beamed, hopping by the steps to stand by him. He played the role well, wrapping an arm around her middle and tugging her close. “This is my boyfriend, Jughead.”

***

Jughead tipped back the beer, enjoying the bitter taste. He wasn’t much a of a drinker. With an alcoholic father, he tended to stay away from the stuff. But when Betty’s mom had to ask to speak with her privately and the yelling started from behind the closed bedroom door, Jughead couldn’t refuse the cold drink from her father.

As it turned out, Hal Cooper was a man of few words. Jughead figured he had to be to stay married to Alice. He’d shaken Jughead’s hand politely and helped carried in the bags, before the pair of them settled awkwardly in the living room.

“Betty didn’t tell us you were coming.” The words weren’t rude, just a statement. From somewhere in the back of the house, there were the muffled tones of her mother. “Her mother isn’t the best with surprises.”

“Yeah, I hear she’s been keeping me a secret,” he lied easily. There was another low shout. He wasn’t sure if it came from Betty. “I guess she thought this trip would be the perfect time to break the news.”

“I think it’s really great. Polly will be excited to meet you too.” A door slammed. Both Hal and Jughead turned to the sound. Her father sighed, standing and stretching as he did so. “Well, I suppose I could show you to where you and Betty will be sleeping. It’s getting late, but I’m sure she’ll be finishing up with her mom soon.”

He said it so calmly, Jughead wondered how normal it was for Alice to be yelling at her one of daughters in the middle of the night. He didn’t say anything, though. He carried their bags quickly, going into the bedroom Hal pointed out. Like everything in the house, it was mostly white; decorated to match the beach that laid outside.

He wasn’t alone long. No sooner had he put the bags on the floor, Betty burst through, leaning against the pale wood of the door. A smart ass comment about the welcome wagon was on the edge of his lips, but then he saw the mascara stains dripping down her cheeks and he swallowed it back down.

“Hey, Betty. What’s wrong?” Jughead moved to stand in front of her, reaching his hand awkwardly out to provide some comfort. He let it slip back to his side. Betty only shook her head, covering her face in her hands. “C’mon, Betts. Talk to me.”

“God, I’m just so stupid,” she sobbed, wiping her hands across her face. “I made you come on this dumb trip so I wouldn’t have to listen to my mom complain, but now she’s just pissed and that’s even worse. I’m so sorry, Jughead.”

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t make me do anything. What is she pissed about?”

“Because she doesn’t know you,” she mumbled, wiping her nose. “She’s mad that I never said anything before. Also, she’s not a fan of the tattoos. It’s not fair. I should be allowed to date whoever I want.”

“Just wait until she finds out the tattoos are from my former gang membership,” he chuckled lightly. Betty gave a wet laugh. “Seriously, Betts. Don’t let her get to you. Use this week to show her she can’t control your every move.”

A smile teased on the edge of lips. Jughead came to the decision Betty didn’t look half bad when she’d been sobbing. Makeup was practically smeared all over her face, but it somehow made her eyes seem greener. As he looked at her, a single tear leaked down her cheek and she gave a small sigh.

“Thank you, Juggie. We’re just going to have to prove to her I can be in love with whoever I want.”

“Betts, I’m going to love you so hard Alice Cooper won’t know what hit her.”

***

When Betty woke the next morning, it took her a moment to realize where she was. The open window brought in not only bright rays from the morning sun, but the soft sound of the waves crashing on the shore. Of course. Cooper family vacation. She wanted nothing more than to bury her head further beneath the fluffy white comforter and drift back to sleep. Head still foggy, she gripped the edge of the blanket and tugged it over her head. It was then Betty had a painful realization, jolting her from her sleepy state. Her face wasn’t pressed into her pillow, but Jughead’s warm chest. She was tucked in closely, a leg hooked through one of his. A heavy arm cradled her back, pressing her in closer.

Slowly, she raised her head from under the blanket, blush creeping onto her cheeks. Jughead was still asleep. He had been insistent on sleeping on the floor, but she had argued that the idea was ridiculous. He had driven her halfway down the east coast and she wasn’t about to let him spend the night on the hard wood of her bedroom floor. They had fallen asleep innocently enough, both crowding opposite sides of the bed. Evidently, that had changed sometime in the night.

Betty didn’t move from his side. She was pretty comfortable. Instead, she cuddled in closer, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of waking up with someone beside her. The movement must have woken Jughead, because he moved beneath her, arm twitching above her head.

“Morning,” his voice grumbled above her, heavy with sleep. Her stomach twisted at the sound. “Shit, sorry.” He detangled his arm from around her and Betty sat up, letting her frizzy hair fall around her face. Jughead didn’t look completely awake. He squinted up at her, stretching his arms. The black ink scattered on them flexed and Betty found herself looking away quickly. “Didn’t realize you were a cuddler.”

“Sorry,” she grimaced, moving her leg from off him and hopping out of bed. She went to her suitcase, digging around for her clothes for the day, while Jughead sat up against the headboard. “Just push me off you tonight if you want.”

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining.” He stretched his arms behind him and Betty struggled to keep her eyes off the sweatpants hanging low on his hips. “So, what’s the plan for the day?”

“Survival.”

***

Breakfast was held outside on the patio, the beach and the ocean laid out before them. Betty felt at ease, for once, in the presence of her parents. Their fight from the night before was forgotten, as most of their arguments generally are. Her mother was all smiles, bright pink lipstick and floppy sun hat included, as she poured their coffee. Honestly, Betty thought the sudden disappearance of her anxiety was thanks to Jughead. He had settled her fears from before and now, faced with the real challenge of acting as though they were soul mates, Betty found it to much easier than she anticipated.

It was _nice_ to lean back in wooden deck chair and fell Jughead’s lean arm draped across her shoulder. As polite conversations about school and their drive rattled on, she was occasionally distracted by his thumb rubbing circles on her bare shoulder.

“So, Jughead,” her mother began, mouth paused by the pink stains on her coffee cup. “It really is quite a surprise to have you here. Betty hasn’t bothered to mention you at all.”

“Yeah, she’s funny like that.” His arm squeezed her shoulders. Betty responded, smiling sweetly and leaning her head against him. “Wants to keep me all to herself.”

“Well, you two have been together a long time.” Betty didn’t miss the chip at the end of her sentence, or tightness in the corner of her mouth. “When she came to see us for Christmas, she didn’t mention a boyfriend.”

“That’s because it wasn’t anyone’s business, Mom, but things are getting serious now, so I thought it was time for Jughead to meet my family.” Betty reached up to hold the hand that was caressing her shoulder.

“It was a very nice thought, Betty.” It was her father who spoke, giving her a nod before taking a sip of his orange juice. “I was just telling Jughead last night how excited Polly will be to meet him.”

“When is she getting here?” Betty asked, her excitement practically bursting from the smile on her face. It had been too long since she had seen her niece and nephew, or her sister for that matter. “Oh, I want to play with the kids on the beach!”

Her mother glanced at her watch. “It should be anytime. They were leaving from Riverdale early this morning.”

It was as though they had been summoned. From the front of house, there was the distant sound of a car horn. Betty flew from the table. She met them halfway inside. The twins were as adorable as always, running towards her with wide, toothy smiles. Juniper was all Cooper; blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and sharp cheek bone while Dagwood was a spitting image of his ginger-haired father.

“Aunt Betty!” She collided onto the floor with them, forming a mass of kisses, squeals, and giggles. “Look! Look! A beach! Mommy said I can swim!”

“I know! Oh, I’m so happy to see you guys!” After a few more kisses, she was soon forgotten as the beach and the presence of their grandparents became more important. Betty turned her attention to the blonde, struggling to get through the open front door with her suitcases. She moved forward, but Jughead beat her to it, grabbing the bags from her sister.

“Here, I’ve got those.”

“Oh, thanks-wait-who are you?”

“Sorry, I’m Betty’s boyfriend.”

Polly snapped her ahead around, eyes finally locking with her little sister. Betty grinned, hoping it looked apologetic, trying to tell if her sister looked for annoyed, or surprised. She was thinking it was both

***

“Betty! A boyfriend! And you didn’t think to tell me? Your own sister?” The accusations kept coming, but they were half-hearted. Betty rolled her eyes to them, clutching her sister’s hand as they sat on the bench on the back patio. Their parents were out of earshot, walking along the beach, while Jughead was currently chasing Juniper across the sand with Dagwood squealing on his shoulders. “I get keeping it from mom and dad, especially with those tattoos-.” Yes, the tattoos that were currently peaking out from his t-shirt; the same ones Betty had trouble not ogling. “-I just thought we were closer than that.”

“It’s not about us being close Pol. Jughead is special to me. I just wanted it to be our little secret for as long as possible.”

“Well, you have perfect timing,” her sister mumbled. “Mom was getting all worried because some guy hasn’t given you a ring yet. Maybe this will cool her down.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Betty swallowed thickly. “So, where’s Jason? I thought he was coming too.”

“He’ll join us later in the week,” her sister explained, letting out along sigh. “Apparently he has too much work to do.”

“Of course,” Betty groaned, sympathetically. “I really am sorry if I hurt you by not telling you about Jughead, Polly.”

“You’re forgiven, but I do have a favor.” Betty quirked an eyebrow in response. “ _Please,_ no loud sex. My room is closest to yours and I don’t want to explain to the kids why Aunt Betty is screaming ‘oh God’ in the middle of the night.”

If there was a color brighter than red, her face had reached it. Betty didn’t even have time respond. Jughead appeared on the porch, sweaty from running, and a child hanging from each of his arms. “Your kids every run out of stamina?”

“Nope,” Polly answered, happily. “Feel free to run them into the ground.”

They dropped from his arms, running off to see their grandparents. Jughead came to Betty, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on top of her head before taking a seat opposite them. “So, what are you girls talking about?”

“I’ve decided to not be mad at my dear baby sister for keeping you a secret, on the condition you keep your nightly activities to a low volume.”

Betty wanted to die. Just crawl into the sand right then and there and never emerge. She looked to Jughead, hoping he would see the ‘I’m so sorry!’ look in her eyes. Instead, she was surprised to find that instead of looking embarrassed as she did, he gave them both a smug grin, before folding his hands behind his back. “I don’t know. Betts normally has problems with that.”

Polly erupted in snorting laughter and Betty found herself once again relaxing. They were bonding. Sure, it was at her own expense, but she wasn’t going to complain. Glancing to Jughead again, she found her chest heat up when he gave her a subtle wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I just updated like a day ago, but I had a bunch of free time so I was able to get this out pretty quick!

“Seriously, Betty? How am I supposed to enjoy laying out beside you when you look like _that_ and I’m covered in stretch marks?”

Betty raised her head from her towel, giving her sister a pointed look over her sunglasses. She wasn’t dressed in anything special; a simple, white bikini that she and Veronica had found on a great sale the week before.

“Polly, you look _fine_ ,” she replied, piling her hair onto her head in a messy bun before laying back down. She was determined to get some sort of tan before the day was over. “Just lay down. Jughead has the kids handled.”

That was an understatement. Since her niece and nephew had arrived a mere hour before, they’d been clinging to their new best friend Jughead like little, screaming magnets. It was sort of endearing, watching him run around and play with people mattered so much to her.

Polly complied, stretching out beside her sister, but sitting up on her elbows to watch Jughead splash the kids in the shallow water. “Where’d you find this guy, Betty? He’s so good with the kids.”

“Friend of a friend,” she mumbled into the towel. “You should have heard Mom freak out about it last night; acting like I dragged a stranger into the house.” She glanced up as she spoke, watching Jughead as Polly was. Like they had done, he had changed into a black pair of swim shorts, leaving him shirtless. As Betty had guessed, a few more tattoos scattered his shoulders. She also noticed many had a snake wound into them. She made mental note to ask him about that later. “So, you like him?”

“Are you kidding me,” Polly scoffed. “He’s undeniability hot and has been totally doting on my kids since the second they walked in the front door. So far, he’s a keeper in my book.”

Betty wasn’t sure why she was seeking her sister’s approval. This whole thing was fake. In a little over a week, she’d be calling both Polly and her mom, crying at what a horrible break up she had, but for some reason she felt a small sense of pride that her sister approved of her boyfriend. At that moment, she caught Jughead’s eye. He smiled, and she did the same, raising her fingers in a small greeting. He nodded to the water, but she shook her head.

Juniper caught the interaction and began waving her arms, bright yellow waders splashing in the water. “Aunt Betty! Aunt Betty! Come play!”

“Yeah, Aunt Betty!” Jughead teased. “Come on in the water!”

“No!” she shouted back. “You guys come play on the sand. I don’t want to get wet.” The change was instant. Betty’s smile turned into a hard line as Jughead’s smirk grew. He began walking toward her and she scrambled to her feet, backing up a few paces as Polly and the kids laughed. “Jughead Jones, don’t you dare.”

“Don’t do what?” His eyes flashed and Betty felt a knot of butterflies in her stomach as he got closer.

“I’m serious, don’t.” She dug her feet into the sand, but it was no use. Her sentence ended in a small screech as Jughead grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. She was only mildly aware her bare stomach was pressed into his shoulder and his arm was holding tightly onto the exposed skin of her back. The icy water had most of her attention. “Jug, no!”

He waded into the water, past where the kids were playing. “Don’t you guys think Aunt Betty wants to swim?”

Betty tried to shout ‘no’ over the chorus of their approval, but Jughead had already dropped her. The cold water splashed over her head, knocking her sunglasses askew and soaking her hair. Splashing up, gasping for a breath, her arms instinctively snatched around Jughead’s middle. His body was considerably warmer than the water she was waist deep in. “You _asshole_ ,” she spluttered, spitting out a mouth full of salt water.

Jughead laughing, really _laughing_ hard, as his hands went to her waist. She didn’t think she’d ever heard it before. Trying to glare at him, she bit back her smile instead, hoping at least her eyes looked menacing from underneath her glasses.

“You hate me,” she grumbled, shooting a look to her sister who was laughing as well. Betty noticed her parents were coming down the beach and tightened her hold around Jughead.

“On the contra, Cooper,” he winked. There was another kiss to the top her hair. “You know you look kind of cute when you’re pretending to be mad at me.”

“I’m cute all the time,” she retorted, earning another low laugh from him. Her parents were by the water now, playing with the kids and talking to Polly. Her mother was entirely focused on them. Betty slightly turned her head, so she couldn’t see her heated whisper. “Jug, hurry and kiss me. She’s watching.”

“What?”

“ _Now._ ” Betty wasn’t prepared for it. She thought she was. A kiss was a kiss. She’d had several over her lifetime to know what to expect. Once, Kevin gave her a sloppy one on the cheek in second grade. At high school parties, that her mother had no idea she attended, Betty had been subjected to the mouths of boys who only seemed concerned with how far down her throat they could get their tongues. In college, there were the occasional dates; small pecks as they bade her goodnight on the steps on her apartment. Nothing prepared her for Jughead had to offer.

His mouth crashed against her, lips warm and soft that molded to her own like a puzzle piece. It shot something through her; a shock of electricity that went from her spine all the way down to her toes in the icy water. Her arms impulsively moved to his neck, as his hands gripping her waist moved her just the smallest bit closer.

And then it was over. Jughead pulled away first and Betty was suddenly reminded that her family was just ten feet away. Hoping her face didn’t look as flushed as she felt, she gripped his hand and began to move towards the beach. “Go on a walk with me?”

Jughead nodded and followed in step beside her. Betty was surprised her mom didn’t berate her for the public display of affection, but having Jughead by her side seemed to work. For the most part, she seemed to be missing out on most of her mother’s usual comments.

“Elizabeth, that suit? Really?”

She should have known better. Betty paused, glancing down at her swimsuit. It was a plain bikini. Nothing more, nothing less. She looked back up, puzzled. “What? I thought it looked nice.”

Her mother pursed her lips, a sad half-smile forming on her lips. The hand that wasn’t holding onto Jughead tightened into a fist at the condescending look. “Maybe, sweetheart, but are you still keeping up with those fitness classes? I could send you the link to the new diet my friend is trying.”

She could feel the muscles in her jaw tighten. The sudden urge to rip the towel off the sand and conceal her stomach was overwhelming. Betty knew she wasn’t the skinniest girl around. She enjoyed her late-night glasses of wine with Veronica and cookies on the couch when she was feeling down, but never thought of herself as unattractive. Her mother always knew how to fix that. “Thanks, Mom. That’d be great.”

Walking away from the gaze of her family, Betty walked down the line of the water with Jughead. She was embarrassed and wondered if that was how he saw her too. Maybe he hadn’t before, but after her mom’s comment, maybe he wished his pretend girlfriend was more of the image her mom imagined.

“I think you look great.” It was like he had read her thoughts. Betty glanced to him as they walked, finding his eyes hard as he looked down on her. “Just, if it matters at all, I think you look really good in that swimsuit.”

She curled her arms around his, laying her cheek on his bicep. “Thank you, Juggie. For the record, I think you look pretty good without your beanie on.” It was the truth. For the first time, she had seen him without the grey beanie he seemed to wear religiously. Underneath were wild strands of black hair that couldn’t seem to decide which way to lay.

“Thanks, Betts.”

Even though they were far away from the skeptical eyes of her mother, Betty stayed tight against his side.

***

Jughead didn’t know how he was supposed to last a week.

It was barely the end of the day one and he was already starting to lose it. He had thought the afternoon would be his biggest problem; more specially, Betty in her tiny bikini. Generally, he liked to think of himself as a decent guy. He was feminist and thought highly of himself for not seeing women as things that he would sexually objectify, but that _stupid_ bikini had him thinking about several things he would like to do Betty Cooper in the dark of their bedroom. Now, sitting at family dinner in a nice part of town to celebrate their first day of vacation, Jughead thought he might be able to catch a break.

He had never been more wrong in his life.

They had all dressed a bit nicer, himself included. He swapped his normal flannel for a light blue button up shirt and jeans with no holes in them. Betty had outdone them all though, At least, in his eyes she did. She’d worn a dress, something florally that only came to her mid-thigh and hung off her shoulders. With her blonde hair in curls and minimal makeup, she fit in well with the beach theme surrounding them. The only problem: she’d placed his hand on her knee when they first sat down and he was having an extremely hard time paying attention to anything that wasn’t the cool of her skin underneath his palm.

“It’s really great,” Betty responded cheerfully to her parent’s questions about work. “I have my own column now and everything. I’m _hoping_ I’ll get to intern for a bigger a paper soon, but we’ll see.”

“And what is it you do, Jughead?” Alice smiled towards him and Betty hand fell overtop his on her knee. “Do you work for the school as well?”

“Jug wrote a book, Mom.” There was hint of smugness towards Betty’s voice. He could see it too, the way her chin raised slightly, and her mouth curved into a smile. “It’ll be published soon.”

“A book? That’s impressive.” God bless Hal Cooper. “What’s it about?”

“Uh, I didn’t grow up in a great place,” he admitted. Betty fingers tightened on his hand. “We had some pretty notable crimes happen when I was in high school, so I wrote about it all.”

“And what do you do when you aren’t an aspiring author?”

“I’m about to get my Master’s in writing. When I’m not doing that, I work in construction. Sometimes I take the odd job of fixing up people’s bikes too.”

“Bikes? You have one of your own?”

“Yes, sir. Besides your daughter here she’s the most important thing to me.”

“And you have helmets?” Alice gave both him and the blonde tucked next to him a dangerous look. He tightened his hold on Betty’s leg, leaning to kiss her hair. He would admit, the act quickly becoming second nature.

“Yes, ma’m. Can’t be damaging the goods here.”

“Oh, God you two are so cute I’m going to vomit all over the table,” Polly sighed dramatically from beside her mother. Jughead liked Polly. While he tolerated Hal’s annoying passive behavior and was quickly beginning to dislike Alice as much as Betty did, the oldest Cooper sister was fun to hang around with. Her kids were a good time too. He had spent much of the day chasing them around in the sand and water. It reminded him of when JB was younger.

Soon, Betty’s parents were distracted by their grandchildren vying for their attention and Betty leaned closer to talk to him. “You’re going to love this place,” she gushed, her own hand going to his jean-clade thigh.  He moved his to go over her shoulder. “Their burgers are literally to die for. And they’re so big you won’t have to order three like you normally do!”

“Good looking out, Cooper.” She flushed at the compliment and for the slightest moment, he saw her eyes flash to his lips. Without thinking, he ducked his head and kissed her for the second time that day. It was quick, but she sighed against his mouth, lashes fluttering when he pulled away.

 _It’s just an act_ , he reminded himself. _Only for a week._

Betty was an amazing actress, because she stayed tucked into his side until the waiter came, replying to conversation easily as her fingers stroked up his leg. Again, Jughead was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

As Betty recommend, he order one the burgers, but when she started to open her mouth to order one for herself, her mother interrupted with a small cough and looked at her with a sickly-sweet smile. “Betty, darling. Remember your weight.”

Jughead had never considered hitting a woman before, but it came dangerously close in that moment. Betty’s face went to a deep shade of red, as she mumbled to the waiter that she would just take a side salad. Jughead waited for someone in her family to say something, anything, to stand up for her. Hal only looked down at his shoes and Polly was suddenly occupied with making sure the kids were keeping their crayons on the paper and not the table cloth.

Alice was either oblivious to the embarrassment she caused her daughter, or simply didn’t care because she remained cheerful as they waited for their food. Betty was suddenly quiet, face dull and hands sitting calmly in her lap. Jughead rubbed her shoulder, hoping the movement would provide her some sort of comfort.

While the others were busy discussing whatever issue Alice had brought up, Jughead leaned close in to her ear. “Hey, our room has a TV. Do you want to watch a movie when we get back in tonight?”

“Sure,” she whispered back. Her body language was much different now; shoulders slumped, and eyes pointed towards the table.

Jughead didn’t think he could hate Alice Cooper more.

Their food came and before Betty could move towards her silverware, Jughead acted. He swiped her salad plate, pushing his own over in front of her. Her mouth dropped, but he ignored it as he reached over, cutting the burger in half and taking part of it for his own.

“There’s no way you’re finishing this thing by yourself,” he explained. “So, I’ve decided you’re sharing.”

“Jug-.” It almost looked like her eyes were glistening. He continued to ignore the daggers he could feel Alice glaring into the side of his skull and took a bite of the salad in front. God, he really hated lettuce. “Jug, what are you doing?”

“I need to start eating better. Eat up, Cooper. And give me a couple of your fries.”

Betty complied, her face now practically beaming as she popped a fry into her mouth and set a couple next to her salad he’d stolen. He slung his arm back around her shoulders, a new form of possessiveness over coming him as he gave a shit eating grin to Alice Cooper. He wasn’t going to let anyone talk to Betty like that again; not while he was around to stop it.

***

Jughead shut the bedroom door behind them. Dinner was over and they’d all departed to their respected bedrooms for the evening. Polly’s kids had been practically hanging off her from exhaustion.

“Well, he survived day one, didn’t we Betts?” he teased, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “I don’t know about you, but I’m beat-.”

He was interrupted as she flew to him, arms constricting so tight around his middle he wasn’t sure at first if she was trying to hug or tackle him. Her face pressed into his shirt and he could hear her deep breaths. Slowly, he put his arms around her. She looked up to him then, eyes glistening, and lips turned in a loose smile. Shit, Betty was beautiful. He didn’t think he’d ever had something so pretty clutching to him in his life; he probably never would again.

“Thank you, Jughead.” Her voice was breathy, almost in a sound of disbelief. “For _everything.”_

“You’re welcome, Betty.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses to this have been amazing! Thank you everyone. The reviews have been soooo nice! Hope you all like the next chapter!  
> Also, here is my tumblr in case anyone is interested  
> https://auddy-95.tumblr.com/

Their second day with Betty’s family was successful. Betty continued her lie with Jughead, holding his hand tightly as they walked through the small, touristy beach shops with her family and kissed his cheek when he was looking the other way. It was getting easier to lean into his touch and not be embarrassed when she woke up clutching his torso. Jughead being such an immediate part of her daily life was beginning to feel like second nature.

And oddly, it didn’t scare her.

Just the night before, he stood up for her like no one ever had. For Betty’s entire life, her mom always made sure to take her down a couple of notches whenever she appeared to be in a good mood. It was normal to associate time spent with her family with extremely low self-esteem. Having Jughead around suddenly change that and Betty was fairly certain his kindness wasn’t an act. The thought only made her squeeze his hand tighter and smile happily when his arm looped around her waist throughout the day. For a fake boyfriend, he was doing a pretty good job.

“You can’t catch me! I’m super fast!” Dagwood’s small legs flew by them in the sand. The sun was setting, casting large shadows across the sand and water. Betty and Jughead were walking along the water, in the opposite direction of the house. Her family was some ways behind them, closer to the house. As nice as their day had been spent, Betty found herself worn out and ready to be in the quiet with Jughead. “Can’t catch me June!”

“Careful, children!” Betty’s mom shrill voice cut across the sand. The kids ignored her and continued to play in the dunes and sand grass. Jughead chuckled next to her as they continued walking. “Watch out for snakes!”

“Don’t be stupid, Mom,” Polly answered, a bit more quietly. “There aren’t snakes on the beach. They’ll be fine.”

Betty shuddered, clutching Jughead’s arm. “Yuck,” she grimaced, low enough that only the two of them could hear.

“What?” Jughead tilted his head towards her, looking amused. “Scared of snakes?”

A breeze came out the water, and Betty shivered while nodding. She’d dressed appropriately for the day; jean shorts and plain t-shirt, but as the sun grew lower, the ocean air was growing chillier. “They’re gross.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She could hear the laugh in his tone and when Betty glanced up to him, he was wearing his signature smirk. Her brows furrowed and remembered her thought from yesterday.

“Jug, why do you have snakes in your tattoos?”

“You don’t want to know about that, Betts.” He was shrugging out of his flannel, leaving him in a plain black shirt. He handed it to Betty, who put it on without question. She instantly felt a tad warmer. “My sob story of my teenage years isn’t that entertaining.”

“Sure, it is.” She looped her arm, back through his. “Please?”

He sighed loudly, trying to give her annoyed look but his smirk was still evident on his face. She batted her eye lashes and grinned. “Jesus, Cooper. Fine. What do you want to know?”

“You said the tattoos were from your gang. Is that what the snakes are about?”

“Yeah,” he replied, looking ahead. “We were called the Serpents. There was a specific one you had to get when you became one. It was a plain, green snake shaped in an S. I don’t have that one anymore though.”

“You don’t have it anymore? Did you get it removed?”

“Let’s just say they removed it for me.” Jughead was smiling, but Betty found herself horrified. If the memory bothered him, he didn’t give any hint towards it. “Once you joined, you couldn’t just walk out when you were done.”

“Oh, Juggie-.”

“I deserved it, Betts. I didn’t do great things, not as bad as some, but if my only punishment for being part of that shit show for a few years was getting a tattoo cut off my arm, I’ll take it.”

Betty paused and slowly, they turned around and started back towards the house. She took in everything he said, trying to make sense of it all. She couldn’t imagine being a part of something like that as a teenager _._ She tried to picture little Jughead, tattoo of an ominous snake on his skin and suddenly felt sad.

“I’m glad you got out,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have met all of us. We wouldn’t have become friends.”

“And I wouldn’t be on this _wonderful_ vacation hosted by your very accommodating mother.”

She shoved his shoulder, the corners of her mouth lifting up. “Tell me more. Did you have some biker girlfriend?”

“Every now and then,” he admitted, giving her a toothy grin. “Why? Jealous?”

“No,” she, laughing softly. “Just trying to picture what teenage Jughead was like.”

“I was quite the catch; awkwardly skinny with a pretentious leather jacket. You really missed out.”

“We would have been quite the pair, Jughead Jones. You with your leather and me in my cheerleading uniform.” Betty tried to picture it. A Jughead that was less filled out than the one next to her, with worn leather hanging from his shoulders. She wondered how she would look next to him, with her blonde ponytail and bright, blue and gold uniform. The image made her smile.

“Why doesn’t it surprise me your perky ass was a cheerleader?” he smirked. “Good to know you were out of my league in high school too.”

She doesn’t respond. Betty doesn’t need to. The silence between is calming and easy, exactly what she needed after feeling so worn. The kids were still ignoring their grandmother’s senseless worrying and Betty was suddenly envious. She wished she could tune her out like they did.

“I don’t really want to sit with my family,” she mumbled, so soft that even Jughead could barely hear here. “Can we go to bed early and watch that movie?”

“Sure, Betts.”

By the end of the evening, Jughead was fairly certain Betty was sick. He had noticed her growing tired throughout the day and getting fed up by her family, particularly her mother, easier. The sun hadn’t even set all the way before she was ready to lay down. He didn’t mind. Jughead was always down for a good a movie and had happily said his ‘goodnight’ to the Coopers before he and Betty departed into their bedroom.

She’d changed quickly in the small bathroom connected to their room, coming out in small pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. He tried not to stare too much as she curled into the bed, her lids already drooping and brow furrowed in obvious discomfort. By the time Jughead changed and turned on the TV, he was pretty sure she was already half-asleep.

Jughead looked at her carefully, before settling in beside her. Betty didn’t look feverish or pale. He wondered if the stress of her mom gave her was finally starting to wear her down. He stayed awake for a few more hours, half-watching the mostly muted TV and flipping through one of the books he brought. Betty hardly moved, staying in a tight ball beside him.

Jughead woke with a start. The room was pitch black and judging by the heaviness of his eyes, it was still hours before he needed to be up. Betty had curled into him in her sleep, head resting on his shoulder. It took a moment for him to realize she had woken him. A small, sharp gasp escaped her lips as her body tensed. “Betty?” His voice, even though it was hoarse and low, seemed too loud in the dark room.

Betty flew from the bed. Jughead sat up in just enough time to watch her wrench open the bathroom and fall to her knees, right before she started to gag. Betty was mortified as she deposited her dinner into the toilet. Her hair was annoyingly in her way, but she couldn’t bring herself to hold it back as her stomach clenched painfully.

 “Aw, Betts.” The voice came from behind her, still thick with sleep. She gagged, limply moving a hand behind her to shove at Jughead. “Did you catch a bug?”

“Go away,” she groaned, spitting into the bowl. He ignored her pathetic attempts to make him leave. She felt his hands pulling back her hair. “Jug, go-,” she was interrupted as she gagged again.

The hand not holding her hair rubbed her back lightly. The heat seared through her thin shirt and Betty wanted nothing more than to just curl in bed with it. Instead, she was kneeling on a cold bathroom floor with Jughead directly behind her. Embarrassment flooded through her.

“Just get it up,” Jughead spoke to her soothingly. “It won’t be so bad if you don’t try to hold it back.”

She wasn’t quite sure how long they remained there. It wasn’t until the gagging stop, and Betty was left with her knees numb and torso shaking, that Jughead started to help her stand. Quickly, she rinsed her mouth in the sink, trying to rid herself of taste of acid. His hands stayed tight on her waist, steadying her, and Betty was thankful.

“I’ll go lay down on the couch,” she mumbled, when they went into the dark room. “So, you can get some more sleep.”

“Don’t be stupid, Betty. Go lay down. I’m going to go get you some medicine.”

She didn’t have the energy to argue. She collapsed on the bed, her muscles tight and body shivering. Jughead tucked the comforter around her and she was back asleep before he even left the room.

***

Jughead tossed his two a.m. drug store finds on the check-out counter; nausea medicine, a couple of sports drinks, and a new toothbrush. No one was in the fluorescent lit store, that was way too bright for the late hour, besides him and the checkout girl. It hadn’t taken him long to find the twenty-four hour drugstore. Thankfully, it was just a few minutes away from the house.

“On vacation?” she asked, smacking loudly on a piece of gum. Her hair was blonde; not golden, like Betty’s, but a sickly yellow common in bad dye jobs. He nodded, tossing her a crumpled bill. “Most people here are.”

“Yeah,” he answered, just wanting his change so he could go back and check on Betty. With any luck, she still be passed out and the little stomach bug she caught already passed. “Girlfriends sick. I’m kinda in a hurry.”

“Gotcha.” She smiled, handing him some coins and a plastic bag. “See you around.”

Jughead made it back in record time, keeping quiet as he moved through the sleeping house. The last thing he needed was Polly yelling at him because he woke the twins. Creeping back into their bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him, he paused when saw the bed empty. He didn’t have to guess on where she was. The light was on in the bathroom and the door was wide open. Betty was crumpled in front of the toilet, head hung low.

“Betts.” He kicked off his shoes before heading to her. This time, she didn’t try to push him away like before. Something tugged in his chest as she looked up at him with eyes half-lidded. There was a cloudiness in her emerald eyes. “How are you doing?”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, and he gave a short laugh. “I’m sorry I’m so gross.”

“It’s fine, Betty. Seriously.” Jughead tried to remember the last time he took care of someone when they were sick. It was probably his sister, years ago when they lived in the same house. He had helped Archie countless times, but those were always after a night of bars and house parties. Jughead hadn’t been so eager to help then. “Want to go back to bed?”

She nodded weakly. He picked her up easily, not wanting to waste the time of her taking fifty years to crawl across the room. Her head was limp on his shoulder and he found himself wishing the walk was longer when he laid her down. After giving her some of the nausea medicine and making her sip down some electrolytes, Betty gave him a sad smile that he returned. “Thank you, Jug. You know, you really are the best.”

“That’s what all my fake girlfriends tell me.”

For a moment, he considered grabbing a pillow and sleeping on the floor. The couch was too far away if Betty needed him again, but he didn’t want to crowd her on the bed with her feeling so bad. She answered his internal dilemma.

“Lay down with me?” He didn’t care that she was sick; that her hair was sticking out at odd angles and there was gleam of sweat on her forehead. Jughead was climbing onto the bed beside her in an instant. He wondered if she would want to lay on him again, but was surprised when her small hand gripped his forearm, bringing it around her hunched torso. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck as Jughead held her tightly, bringing her back flushed against him. She was asleep almost instantaneously and Jughead wasn’t far behind.

***

Jughead woke early. Low beams of sun cut through the window and the sounds of the kids running up and down the hallway were muffled through the door. Betty was still pressed against him, her hair tickling his nose. Thankfully, she had stayed asleep after taking the medicine and he was confident her stomach was getting back to normal. Detangling himself from her, he quickly left the room in search of some caffeine. Not bothering to change from t-shirt and sweats, Jughead gave a morning to nod to Polly in the hallway before making it to the kitchen. Alice and Hal were already seated at the counter. Hal greeted him and Alice simply smiled crisply, fingers noticeably tightening on her coffee mug.

“Ha! Got you!” Juniper collided into him from behind and Dagwood did the same. They each clung to one of his legs as he went to poor himself a cup of coffee. “Mommy says we go to the moosum today!”

“Oh, yeah?” Jughead grabbed the little girl, flipping her over his shoulder as he continued to drag Dagwood. Both children’s screams of delight were practically deafening. “And what’s a moosum?”

“Museum,” Polly laughed from behind him, taking her daughter before he poured a cup of coffee. Dagwood was still sitting at his feet. “Is Betty up yet?”

“Actually, I think Betty and I will stay here today. She woke up in the middle of the night throwing up. I think it’s passed, but I don’t want the kids to catch it or for to wear herself out.”

Polly made a sympathetic face, but before she could say anything, Alice chirped in. “Honestly, that girl. Sometimes I just don’t know what we’re going to do with her.”

Jughead felt the muscles in his jaw tightened. He had to keep reminding himself this was Betty’s _mother_ and, despite her general nastiness, he needed to behave. “She’s sick. I don’t think she had much control over it.”

“Hopefully, it’s nothing serious,” Alice pondered, taking a small sip of her coffee. Jughead was surprised; Alice Cooper was expressing general concern over her daughter. “We’ll keep the children out of the house today to make sure they don’t catch it.”

Jughead remained in the front room for only a few more minutes. He tossed Dagwood around a few more times, getting both him and his sister all wound up, before leaving for the quiet of the bedroom. Betty was still passed out, mostly hidden under the comforter. He settled in beside her again, his book from the night before and coffee in his hands. It wasn’t long before Betty turned in her sleep, small arm curling around his stomach and head nestling into him.

Jughead knew he had stupid smile on his face. He didn’t care. No one could see him. Glancing down at the messy strands of blonde hair, half opened mouth, and the girl both belonged to, Jughead realized it was something he could easily get used to.

***

It was the sound of the shower that woke of Betty. She groaned into the pillow, tasting the disgusting aftermath of stomach acid in her mouth. Her legs felt hollow and her stomach still churned as she rolled in the bed, looking around the empty room. She could feel the stickiness of old sweat on her skin and she knew her hair was a complete disaster. Eyeing a package of medicine and a Gatorade on her nightstand, she took another dose and few sips. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Jughead leaving in the middle of the night to get it for her.

Sinking back into the bed, she began to wonder how she was ever going to make this trip up to Jughead. Not only was he having to deal with her crazy family, but then he had left in the middle of night just because she was sick. It was such a selfless thing to do, like when he had stood up to her mom two nights before. She had no idea what was going on between them. Whatever it was, it was appearing to be so much more than just pretending and Betty wondered just far it would go.

The bathroom door opened and it was in that very moment Betty Cooper knew she was in trouble.

Because while she sat there as an utter mess, most likely smelling of vomit and looking like she spent the night on the bathroom floor, she became painfully aware of how _hot_ Jughead was. There was no other word to use for the man in front of her. Attractive didn’t seem to cover the gray sweats hanging low on his lean hips, or the damp pieces of black hair sticking to his forehead. It didn’t take into account the dark ink covering pieces of his arms or bare chest. He wasn’t built like Archie. There was no bulkiness to his muscles, but it didn’t stop them from being ogling worthy.

She’d already seen him without a shirt on, but somehow this was different. In the privacy of their shared bedroom, knowing she looked like a nightmare, it was difficult to focus on anything else.

“Hey, you’re up.” He smiled widely at her, shaking a hand through his wet hair.  “Feel any better?”

“Yeah. Kind of,” she replied, wiping a hand across her mouth. Ugh. She really need to brush her teeth. “Thank you for the medicine, by the way. You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Right, because I’m just going to let you die on vacation. You need to stop thanking me for being a halfway decent human being.” He came to sit next to her on the bed and Betty found her gaze wandering to the tattoos. “Do you need anything?”

She shook her head. “I just want to lie down. My mom is going to be pissed when she finds out I’m skipping out on whatever she planned for today.”

A rough hand went to her knee. The tattoo on his bicep flexed and Betty swallowed thickly. “It’s almost noon, Betts. They already left. I told her you were sick.”

“Oh.” Now that she listened, Betty noticed the absence of children yelling in the house. “Okay, then. Sorry you’re stuck here with me.”

She didn’t think he could roll his eyes harder. “Stop acting like hanging out with you is a chore.” Betty almost smiled, before he continued. “Cleaning up vomit from Betty Cooper is an _honor_.”

Jughead easily dodged the Gatorade bottle she threw at his head.

***

Betty’s stomach bug passed easily. Apparently, she was done emptying her insides, but her body continued to ache throughout the day. She’d managed to shower and scrub out her mouth with the new toothbrush Jughead had grabbed her. Just being clean and putting on fresh clothes include her mood greatly and she found herself enjoying her free day with Jughead.  The pair remained on the bed all day; Betty curled in the blankets and Jughead stretched out. He hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on; something she find mildly distracting.

The lights were shut off and Jughead had put in a movie; Betty wasn’t sure what, but when ominous music began to play, she gave him a pointed look. “Really, Jug?”

“What?”

“You know I hate scary movies.” Betty tucked her hands into her sweatshirt and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. “I’m sick. I should get the movie picking rights.”

“C’mon, Betts. This one is good. I promise.” He gave her a smirk. That, and the black, messy curls not confined with his signature beanie, made her stomach twist for a whole different set of reasons. “If you start hating it, I’ll shut it off. Scout’s honor.”

“Were you ever a boy scout?”

“Well, I can’t really say Serpent honor, now can I?”

She gave him an eye roll and a playful nudge, before leaning her cheek on his shoulder. If she was going to have to sit through a dumb, scary movie, she was going to be comfortable. Then, something rubbed against the soft skin of her face. Puzzled, she leaned back a bot to look at his arm. There was a scar she hadn’t noticed before. It was lightly colored and healed well. Even though it was fairly large, nearly the size of her palm, she would have never known it was there if she hadn’t felt it.

“Jug?”

“Hm?”

She brought a finger to trace the outline of the jagged skin, and she felt him shudder. His blue eyes shot down to her, the movie momentarily forgotten. There was something in his eyes she can’t place; a mixture confusion and fear as he watched her. Betty could see it all too well; the emerald green snake being carved out of his arm.  Her voice cracked when she asked, “Is this where it was?” He didn't answer, only nodded slowly and Betty decided then she wasn't going to let anyone hurt Jughead like that anymore. He was much too good for her; too caring and selfless to deserve what happened to him as a teenager.

Betty lightly placed her lips on the healed skin, before leaning her cheek against it once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this chapter is a little bit short compared to the others, but the next one is one my favorites so hang in there. Let me know what you think!

Two days had passed since Betty spent most of the night kneeling on the bathroom floor; two days since she pressed her lips against his jagged skin; two days of giggles and subtle kisses on the cheek. Four total days of burrowing themselves in a lie that Betty found both glorious and terrible at the same time. Because of Jughead being her own emotional bodyguard, Alice had refrained from upsetting her youngest daughter too much. She was able to actually relax and have a good time on their beachside retreat.

Terrible because Betty was enjoying the lie all too much.

Jughead fought on her side like no one ever had, keeping the turmoil of her mother at bay. He took care of her, worried for her without ever being asked. He just _did_ it. That was what got to her the most. Somehow, Jughead knew what she needed and provided it without question.

And then, on top of it all, there was the scar. Betty had her own secret scars but knowing that such a wonderful man could be a result of having ink carved from his body, gave her an odd sense of hope that she wasn’t as broken as she thought. Maybe, despite the pain she felt towards her family and the nails that could cut into her palms, she could be something wonderful too.

Betty rolled in her sleep, laying her head on Jughead’s shoulder.  His arm around her back tightened in response. They both had quickly realized there was no point in trying to keep to the own sides of their bed. It was more of a hassle than anything else. Their room was already bright with the morning sun and she knew they wouldn’t have long before the kids would be screaming for Jughead’s attention. Jason would be arriving that day and they were already wound up with the anticipation of seeing their dad.

“Jughead?” She brought a hand up to lightly slap him in the chest. There was deep noise from the back of his throat. “We need to get up.”

“Why?” he groaned, shifting on the pillow and looking at her blearily. Betty did her best to not stare at the curls on his forehead.  “ _Why_ does your family insist on waking up at the crack of dawn?”

“The kids are excited.” She tugged the comforter closer around herself, sighing as her eyes drifted closed again. “Jason will be here today.”

“Right. Polly’s wealthy, uninvolved husband.”

“You stop,” she chastised into the blanket. “You have to be nice.”

There was another low groan. “I’ll be nice if I can have five more minutes of sleep.”

She didn’t get to answer. The bedroom door flew open and Betty bolted upright as two small bodies flung themselves on the bed. Jughead let out a loud _oof_ beside her as Dagwood landed on his gut. She couldn’t even comprehend what they were yelling. It was a mixture of yelling at Jughead that it was morning and asking him to play with them. Under the pile of scrambling, screaming bodies, he shot her a sideways grin.

Betty easily returned it. “I’ll go get your coffee.”

***

Jughead decided five minutes after the arrival of Polly’s husband that he didn’t like him; not one bit.

It was hard to pinpoint exactly what is was about Jason Blossom that rubbed him the wrong way. He had come in shortly after breakfast, cheerful and full of happy greetings. He’d hugged the kids and pecked Polly’s cheek like any good husband would do. Betty had flashed him a wide smile, even more fake than the ones Jughead watched her give her mother and introduced him proudly. It wasn’t until the adults were seated around the patio, watching the kids play off in the sand, that Jughead realized what it was about it him he didn’t like.

He was a total douche.

Jughead kept quiet as everyone chatted around him. Betty was on the bench with him, legs folded under her and leaning into his arm. Jason had the full attention of both her parents; her mother, smiling fondly with a look he’d never seen her give himself and Betty and her father, staring at him with a stiff jaw. Again, Jughead found himself thankful for Hal Cooper.

“So, _Jughead_. What is it you do?” All the eyes shot to him at Jason’s question. The red-head was sitting back in his deck chair, smirking at him from across the small table. “Polly hasn’t told me anything about you.”

“He writes,” Betty announced, her smile quirking into something that looked suspiciously like pride. “And he’s very good. He’ll be getting another degree soon.”

“Betty, sweetheart. It’s not polite to brag.” Her mother chirped, smile tightening.

“But I was just-.”

“Darling, please,” her mother interrupted. Jughead’s arm tensed around her shoulder. “Jason just walked in the door. Let him talk, please.”

Betty shoulders slouched and Jughead rubbed his thumb across her smooth skin, pushing his retaliation back down his throat.

“Writing,” Jason repeated, nodding slowly, completely ignoring the interaction between mother and daughter. “And a second degree in it? I never bothered with school. There was no point.”

“Well, of course not,” Alice agreed. “Not when you come from a family like yours, Jason.”

Polly jumped in, her own arm winding around her husband as she beamed. “Jughead is really good with the kids, babe. They both are completely infatuated with him. Isn’t it cute, Mom?”

“Very.” Her eyes dangerously shot to Jughead, who held his own as he took a sip from his water. “I suppose he’ll need the practice. Maybe for Christmas I’ll get a new grandchild.”

His water went down the wrong pipe. Coughing and spluttering, Jughead was barely aware of Betty’s protests from beside him.

“Mom! We haven’t even together a year. No one is giving you anymore grandkids anytime soon.” Her face was red. Jughead didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or anger. He coughed again and one of her hands moved along his back. “I don’t think we’re ready for kids.”

“I didn’t say you were. All I meant is it wouldn’t surprise me if-well, you got a little surprise.”

He didn’t know what was going on. How Alice could manage to turn an innocent conversation about jobs into Betty’s nonexistent irresponsibly was mind-blowing. Beside him, he could feel Betty practically shaking, her small hands turning into tight fists.

“Seriously, Mom? A little surprise? You really think I’m just going to show up knocked-up and unmarried one day?”

“Elizabeth, calm yourself. All I meant is based on the company you keep, a surprise grandchild wouldn’t be all that unreasonable.”

“The company I keep?” Jughead didn’t have to ask to know her mother was talking about him. It was obvious. As annoying as it was, he didn’t care. Alice had been firing shots at him all week and he refused to let her get to him. Betty, however, was seething next to him. The soothing circles he made with his thumb on her skin didn’t seem to be working anymore. “Can I talk to you inside for a minute?”

***

Betty couldn’t remember the last time she had been so angry. Once, at a cheerleading meet in high school, her mom had loudly commented on how Betty should skip dinner that night to ‘look like the other girls.’ Another tine, she placed second at the town spelling bee, and instead of smiling at the silver ribbon, she asked Betty why she was so proud at failure. Both times, she had spent the evening in her room, ignoring the drips of blood falling from her palms and repeatedly reminding herself she loved her mother.

Now, she had decided to openly insult one of the most selfless person she knew, and she wouldn’t stand for it.

The door of her parent’s bedroom slammed shut as her mother followed her in. Everyone was still on the deck; distant screams of the kids playing could be heard through the window, but Betty wasn’t paying attention to it. Her skin was already beginning to burn on her hands.

“So, what is it about the company I keep that makes you think I would be so irresponsible?” she snapped, turning on the spot to face her. “ _Why_ do you feel the need to bring him down in front of everyone.”

“Betty, please,” her mother rolled her eyes. Her fist clenched. “You’re being overdramatic. I don’t know what game you were trying to play by bringing him here, but you made your point. If you want to date some underclass heathen, I can’t stop you. Is that what you wanted me to say this whole time? I can’t control what you do anymore?”

“Jughead is _nice_ to me.” The words came out through a tight jaw and clenched teeth. Something wet dripped down her cheek. “He actually cares.”

“As much as I know you want to think I’m stupid, I’m not,” her mother declared. “We both know he wouldn’t have been given the time of day if you weren’t trying to prove something. Congratulations.”

“That’s not true.” Betty took a step closer as she spat the words. “If you don’t start being polite to him, I swear to God I’ll leave right now Mom, because he’s staying around. He’ll be there Christmas morning and to light the fireworks on the fourth of July. You’ll have to put up with the both of coming to visit Easter morning. That’s just the way it is. So, either get over yourself or I’m leaving, because I _love_ Jughead. He isn’t going anywhere.”

Betty stormed from the room, the gravity of what she said not settling in yet. Her hands were much too warm, and she was sure a few stray tears had fallen from her eyes. She planned on going into their room, cleaning her face and calming her breaths so that this fight could be forgotten just like all the others. With any luck, her mom would keep her mouth shut about Jughead. She couldn’t believe the hurtful things she said, and it drove Betty insane to think anyone could say such things about him.

Before she could dart into her room, Betty hit a solid, warm wall. She jumped back, realizing she ran right into Jughead. He was looking down a her, something in his dejected look that she couldn’t place.

“Shoot, sorry,” she tried to sound cheerful, hastily wiping at her eyes. “I’ll be back out in just-.”

One of his hands shot out and grabbed her wrist. Betty gasped, realizing with sudden horror at what he saw. The blood dripping from her palms had gone unnoticed. In her anger, she hadn’t felt the small drops coming off her fingers. Jughead’s mouth opened and his brows came together. Betty tried to rip her hand from his grasp, but it hardly moved. “Jug, don’t.”

“Did you do this to yourself?” HIs voice didn’t seem to belong to him. It something low and demanding that she’d never heard from him before. He snatched her other wrist, holding both close to his chest. “Fuck, Betty. Did you?”

“I can’t help it.” She was crying again. She pulled again but he didn’t let go. His nostrils were flared, and his jaw had gone tight. “Sometimes she just makes me so upset-.”

“You did this because of your _mom_.” Betty didn’t respond. Jughead half-lead, half-dragged her by the wrists to their room, slamming the door so hard it shook the walls. In seconds, he had her fists shoved the under the faucet with cold water running over the crescent-moon cuts. It burned, but only slightly. She still said nothing, a feeling of dread twisting in her gut. Everything was ruined now. He had seen her scars, seen the damage. Whatever they had built over the past few days, was going to crumble. “Jesus Christ, Betts. How long have you been doing this?”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled, honestly. The water was still running pink. She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. “Since middle school, maybe. It just happens when she gets to be too much.” He shut off the water, wrapping her hands in a clean towel. His hands stayed clasped around her own, but Betty still stared down at the floor. “She just really got under my skin in there-.”

“I heard what you said.”

Betty paused, finally lifting her head. He was looking at her, that same sad look in place, his eyes flashing with something unrecognizable. Suddenly, what she had told her mother hit her hard; future holidays and _love_. Promises of forever.

“I didn’t mean to. The window was open and then I came in to find you. I heard what _she_ said too,” he continued. A thumb caressed over his knuckle and Betty sighed. “You shouldn’t let what she said get to you. Its true, Betty. I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t trying to make a point to her.”

“Jughead-.”

“It is. Believe me, I can’t believe you stood up to her like that, just for me. But don’t tear yourself up over something that’s fake. Remember, this will all be over at the end of the week.”

That hurt. More than the nails cutting in her skin or her mother’s insults. His words hit her deep in the chest. Betty didn’t what it was that they had; whether it was friendship or something more, but she definitely didn’t think it was fake. Despite that, she found herself nodding and taking a deep breath.

“Right. It’s all just pretend.”

***

Jughead dressed her wounds, kissed her hands and led Betty back out to family like everything was normal. She had smiled and shared jokes with Jason and laid out in the sun with her sister. Her mom had emerged, all cheerful and making small talk with everyone politely. Jughead, though, couldn’t keep his eyes off the bandages on Betty’s hands.

He knew she had a tough time at home. Not in the same way he had, but hard nonetheless. He pictured a smaller Betty, fists drawing blood while her mother’s condescending voice rang above her. It made him sick. It was even worse when this current time was because of him.

Everything her mom had argued was correct. He didn’t come from the background Betty did and the only reason she looked twice at him was because he was the only one available to fool her parents. Had anyone else been free, Jughead wouldn’t even be there. He knew he and Betty had become friends over the trip. He wasn’t as dramatic to think nothing had come from it, but it wasn’t the relationship they kept pretending they had. Her declaration of love for him had only been to piss off her mom.

That’s what this while trip was; pissing off her mom and Jughead had to keep reminding himself that.

Dinner had been a casual affair, held out on the deck as the sun set casting orange across the water. No one mentioned the band aids on Betty’s hands or the shouts that had been heard from the bedroom. They were all just pretending too.

After everyone went to bed, Jughead found himself once again propped up on the head, watching a movie with Betty curled in bed beside him. She was the one who suggested it, stating she wasn’t tired yet.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” He tore his gaze away from the flashing screen, turning it down to the blonde who was looking at him quizzically. He quirked a brow in response. “C’mon, Jug. Why haven’t we?”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’ve never-,” she made a gesture to the T.V. in front of them, “-done this thing before. Hung out. I’ve known you for three years and we’ve never done anything alone together.”

He knew why. It was because he was a brooding, ex-gang member and she was a preppy cheerleader. They were a cliché romance novel waiting to happen. In the real world, though, it didn’t work that way. In the real world, he could only be dating her if it was for an act.  Instead of saying that, he shrugged. “I don’t know. You never asked me to watch a movie with you.”

“Well, if I did when we get back, would you say yes?” It was his turn to give her a confused look. He almost thought she was blushing as she stammered. “I mean, I just really like hanging out with you-I don’t think it should end just because we aren’t fake dating anymore.”

“Sure, Betts.” Jughead answered easily, but his heart was racing. “On one condition.” He took her one of her bandaged hands, bringing it up close to his chest. He heard her breath hitch. “Anytime, and I mean _anytime,_ you feel like this is going to happen, you call me.”

“I don’t want to bother you with that.”

“We all have our shit, Betts.” He noticed her eyes flickered to the scar on his shoulder. “If we’re friends now, I’m not letting you go through your alone.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple chapters left!

It had started off innocently enough.

It was Thursday afternoon, the last night Jughead and Betty would be staying with her family, and both the Cooper sisters were coming to terms with their inevitable separation. Most of their day had been spent on the beach, clinging to each other and whispering like they were back in high school. Jughead didn’t blame them. From what he could see, no matter how dysfunctional Betty thought her family was, she loved her sister and her children immensely. It made him sad to think they’d be separated again in less than twenty-four hours.

Then, Polly had a _glorious_ idea on how to spend their last night together and Jughead didn’t have the heart to tell her he’d much rather drown himself in the ocean they were ten feet away from.

That was how he found himself in his and Betty’s room, shrugging on his nicer, button down shirt he’d worn to dinner earlier in the week for a night of going out to the bar with Polly, Jason, and Betty. Alice and Hal had enthusiastically agreed to keep an eye on the children. Jughead wasn’t sure if that was because they were simply always excited to spend time with the adults or, like their own kids were with them, growing tired of spending every minute with the young adults.

“I could say my stomach bug came back,” Betty called from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar; steam seeping through from the shower she just emerged from.

“I don’t think twelve-hour bugs come back three days later,” Jughead called back to her. He glanced in the mirror, shaking a hand through his hair and wondering if he should try to fix it. It was funny. Before that week, he’d never thought twice about his hair. “It’s fine, Betts. We can go.”

She stuck her head out the door. Damp hair stuck around her face and a single hand was clutched to the towel that he could only catch a glimpse off. Jughead never had so much trouble keeping eye contact in his life. “I swear we can cancel. I won’t be mad.”

“Betty.” Just saying her name changed. Now it almost hurt as the words stumbled from his lips. It was a reminder of the unavoidable. “We can go.”

She smiled and it took every once of self-control to not blurt every thought he had about her the past six days. Jughead knew he was losing it. He always thought Betty was conventionally pretty and kind, but now everything was different. Never would he imagine a mere six days could change his thoughts on someone so much; would show him how brave and genuine Betty Cooper could be. It killed him to think that just the next day, they would go back to hardly seeing each other

Betty had asked him to ‘hang out,’ but Jughead knew he wanted so much more.

About fifteen minutes later, Jughead was leaning against the kitchen counter, only slightly paying attention to Dagwood crawling behind his legs, waiting with Jason for the girls to finish getting ready. It was late; the kids were already in their pajamas and Alice and Hal were looking worn at the table. Jughead knew exactly why Alice hadn’t already gone to bed. Betty would be going out and she needed to get her two-cents in before her youngest left for the evening.

“I know you aren’t driving,” Betty’s mom suddenly commented, eyeing him carefully. “But let me make it clear we won’t tolerate any obnoxious drunks stumbling home in the middle of the night.”

“Not a drinker,” he replied, simply. He was ready for Betty to be ready, but Jason beat him to it.

“Babe!” The red-head half-shouted. “We’re kid free for only one night! Let’s go!”

Both girls finally emerged and Jughead had to consciously make sure his jaw didn’t visibly drop. He had thought the white bikini was bad, but what Betty had decided to wear for their night out was so much worse. She had on _very_ short jean shorts, exposing her slightly tanned, toned legs. The tank top she had on was shimmery, flowing down her chest and stopping just short enough to expose a small sliver of her stomach. Her makeup was different too. Although, Jughead thought she was beautiful with nothing on, the makeup around her eyes was dark and shadowing, making the emerald in them practically glow.

He didn’t know how he supposed to survive the evening.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, coming to stand directly in front of him. She clutched one his arms folded across his chest. “Polly insisted on doing my makeup and it took forever.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Alice’s mouth open, but Jughead beat her to it. “You’re so beautiful, Betty,” he whispered and when he bent his head sown to softly press his lips to hers, he was no longer pretending.

***

Jughead paid the bartender, reaching back to hand Betty and Polly their fruity, colorful drinks before grabbing his beer. The place was crowded with vacationers like themselves enjoying a night of music and booze.  Pushing through the crowd, he let his free hand wander the small of Betty’s back, helping her navigate through the throngs of people in search of a free table. Just barely, Jughead could feel the small piece of exposed skin.

They quickly found the table Jason had scored. No sooner had Jughead seated himself, the music changed to something he remembered protesting against in middle school. Polly let out a squeal and before Betty could even mouth _I’m sorry_ to him, Jughead watched her being dragged to the dance floor by her sister. He didn’t mind. It was Betty’s last night with her and he wasn’t going to ruin that.

“Dude, I gotta hand it to you.” Jason took a large swig from the dark mixture in his glass, watching after their retreating figures. “I didn’t think anyone was going to ever get Betty _fucking_ Cooper to not be such a tight wad.”

Jughead paused at tipping back his beer. The muscle in his jaw twitch. “What did you say?”

“Dude, seriously you should have seen her in high school.” Jason leaned back in his seat, oblivious to Jughead’s hands tightening dangerously on his bottle. “All the guys-we had this list-every semester we would rank the girls. You know, best ass, hottest face…the basic stuff. So anyway, Polly and her baby sister there ranked every time, but Betty always stuck her nose up at it. She was a real bitch.” He took another long drink. “Props to you though, man. Seems like she’s finally a bit of fun.”

He didn’t know what to say. Actually, Jughead could think of several things to say and many involved them being spoken while his fist cracked in Jason’s jaw. Knowing that, although satisfying, there was no way it would end well, Jughead tried to keep his voice steady. “Polly never complained about the list?”

“No way. That was how we got together. I put her third as ‘Most Likely to Give the Best Head’ junior year and she thought it was cute.”

Jughead took a long swig from his beer, leaning to try and catch a glimpse of Betty in the moving crowd. He needed an escape from her brother-in-law before he killed him. Just a moment later, he saw her swaying her hips next to her sister. He momentarily forgot about the tool sitting across from him, smiling slightly as he watched her so carefree. Her vibrant eyes locked with his and her smile change from wide and cheerful, to suddenly mischievous. Jughead’s smirk grew as she waved a finger to him, but he shook his head. Just as he wasn’t much of a drinker, he wasn’t a dancer either. She gave him a mocking pout, her hips still moving to the beat of the music. When he shook his head, her attention went back to her sister.

Jason continued talking about high school but Jughead easily tuned him out, nursing his beer and enjoying watching Betty. He would never admit out loud that it was anything more than being happy to see her having so much fun, but he couldn’t lie to himself that his inner male liked watching her move like that in such short shorts. _Dangerously_ short shorts.

He didn’t like thinking that back in her high school days she was judged publicly for her looks. Betty _did_ look incredible, but she was so much more than that it made his head spin at the realization that he got the privilege of ever meeting her. Jughead wished he could have protected her the objectifying, asshole moves of the men that came before him.

It looked like he would get his chance.

Just as Jason was describing Polly’s pre-pregnancy body, a man came up behind Betty on the dance floor. It wasn’t that Jughead didn’t Betty couldn’t handle herself. He was fully aware of what a spitfire Betty Cooper could be, but he couldn’t bring himself to think clearly as the stranger’s arm made to go around her waist.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jughead’s beer was slammed on the table and Jason forgotten as he moved through the crowd and in the middle of the dancing crowd to reach Betty. He arrived beside her just as she stiffened, pushing away from the man.

“Oh, sorry no-.”

Just as his arm snaked around her middle, spinning Betty to face his chest, Jughead shot the stranger a smirk, before glancing down to his blonde. Her face went from slightly-horrified, to her mouth relaxing into the smile he had grown to love so much and the arm not holding her drink wound around his neck.

“Hi, baby!” She greeted too dramatically, obviously putting on a show for the man who was finally starting to back off. Jughead was happy to play along, trying to match the movement of his hips to her own. He bent his forehead down to brush against her own. “I thought you weren’t going to dance with me.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Hm.” Betty sighed, eye lashes fluttering. Her body was impossibly close to his, the dangerous movement of it now rubbing against him. A part of him knew he should run, but instead he tightened his grip. “You’re kind of cute when you’re jealous.”

“And you’re kind of tipsy,” he chuckled. The lights above them were doing something to her hair, almost making it glow. “Feeling okay?”

“I’m not that tipsy.” Betty rolled her eyes, but pressed her chest closer to him. Jughead was fairly certain he stopped breathing. Polly had disappeared, evidently getting her husband to dance as well. “Having fun with Jason?”

“Yeah, some real bro time.” It came out more hateful than he meant. He didn’t need Betty knowing what a horrible time he was having. “I just like being with you more.”

As they danced, Betty’s eyes glinted with something he didn’t recognize. He’d seen it a handful of times on their trip; their first day on the beach, when he caught her eye as he played with the kids, when he took her salad and swapped it for his burger, carrying her flu-ridden body back to their shared bed. It made him swallow-hard, feeling the smirk he wore so often falter.

“Jug.” He almost couldn’t hear her over the music. “I like being with you too. I was thinking-.”

“Oh my God! It’s you!” The screech came from beside them. Out of the crowd, a blonde pushed her way through, spilling half her drink over other dancers. Her voice was slurred, makeup smeared, and the dress she wore left little to the imagination. Sloppily painted red nails gripped his arm that was around Betty, who was being completely ignored. Jughead wondered what he had ever done in life to deserve an interruption to the current conversation. “How is your vacation going?”

“Uh-.” He wondered where he had seen her before and how she knew they were on vacation. Had she been the waitress at restaurant? On the beach one day?

“Juggie.” Betty’s voice was sharp as she looked between the two. Her brows came together. “You know her?”

“No,” he answered quickly. The red painted fingers were still gripping his shirt. “I have no idea-.”

“Yes, you do! You came into the drugstore I work at. I know it was you! It was like the middle of the night and you were the hottest guy that had been in all day.”

“Right. Getting medicine for my _girlfriend_.” Jughead tried to enunciate the last word, but it wasn’t reaching her alcohol filled brain. “Hey, we’re trying to dance-.”

“No no no.” It was a horribly annoying whine that escaped her lips. He could feel Betty’s arm on his neck stiffen. “You should totally come sit with me and my friends. We’re just over-.”

It happened before he could stop it. Betty arm flashed out, hitting the girls cup right out of her hand. It flew, drenching her in whatever green substance she had decided to kill her brain cells with that night. Jughead tried not to laugh. He really did. His fist balled in front of his mouth, suppressing the shocked smile that erupted across his face. Betty, on the other hand, looked quite pleased at her work. Her mischievous smirk was back and before the girl could get over the shock of what happened, Betty turned to him. “Go on a walk with me?”

They practically ran from the bar. When they’d reached the safety of the darken street, Jughead let out a held back laugh while Betty clapped her hand over her mouth, looking behind them. “I can’t believe I really did. Oh God, Jug. That was so mean!”

They started slowly down the street. All the small shops were closed. The occasional bar was open, a few people milling around each. It was a bit of a walk back to the house, but Jughead was in no rush. “It’ll be fine, Betts. You’re kind of cute when you’re jealous.”

Although she shot him a look, her smile slipped and she threaded an arm through his. “I’ve never done something like before.”

“I’m not complaining,” Jughead admitted. “She was getting on my nerves.”

“I could tell.” Betty leaned further into him. She smelled of booze and something sweet; probably her shampoo. He took a deep breath. “I can also tell you don’t think much of Jason. Which is fine, I don’t really either, but I just wanted to let you know I noticed.”

“He told me about the list.” He didn’t mean to blurt it. Jughead hadn’t really planned on telling her at all that he knew, but it seemed wrong to not have a valid reason for disliking him so much. “The one in high school. You should know…”

Jughead couldn’t think on how to phrase it. Each sentence that crossed his mind was too much like a declaration of love; definitely not what he was trying to convey to her in the moment.

“What?”

He took another deep breath as they continued their slow walk. He could feel her eyes burning into him. “You should know you’re worth a lot more than stupid shit like that. I know your mom is crazy about how you look and now knowing what people said you then-I just need you to understand there’s a lot more to the Betty Cooper I know than a pretty face.”

When he glanced down, she was wearing the same expression when she tearfully hugged him after their first dinner out; when he was the only one who stood up for her. She let out a soft laugh. “You think I’m pretty?”

“That’s what you got from that?” he chuckled. “I think you’re beautiful.”

When she stopped walking, Jughead was worried he’d said too much. He began to apologize, hoping to hastily back up and save them a bit of awkwardness, but then his mind went blank as her small hands gripped the collar on his shirt. Jughead had about a second to process what was happening before her mouth molded to his, her own eyes fluttering shut and his doing the same.

Jughead couldn’t even count the number of times he had kissed her now, but the one she was giving him then was so much more. He didn’t care they were in the middle of a public sidewalk. His arms constricted around her frame, pulling Betty to flush against him as her tongue swept on his bottom lip. She tasted like vodka and sugar; a combination he had never craved until that moment. Their breath mixed, lips now biting and nipping almost as much as they were kissing. Beyond his control, a hand moved to cup her neck, trying to fill in any void between them that was not already filled.

“ _Jug_.” Her lips were swollen; cheeks red. She separated them, but they still remained wrapped around each other. His thumb gently moved against her jaw. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. This-whatever we have-.”

“Oh, thank God,” he groaned, swooping in to kiss her again. Jughead held her face, trying not to think too much on what was happening. If he did, he would convince himself it wasn’t real; that it was just pretend like before. “I wanted to tell you-I wasn’t pretending. Not for most of it.”

“I wasn’t either.” There was another kiss, this time to his lower jaw. He bit back a moan. “We wasted so much time-.” She was stopped by his mouth. Before it grew too deep, she pulled back again, breathing heavily against his chest. “Jug, take me home.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. They held hands, Betty eagerly gripping his arm and skipping as they walked past other tourists enjoying the evening. Neither cared that they had completely abandoned Jason and Polly at the bar or that her parents would be under the same roof as them. As they dodged around a group outside of a bar, Betty letting her fingers dance along his arm, Jughead kept waiting to be woken up, to be told that the girl of dreams _hadn’t_ just demanded he take her home to do things he could only imagine. Everything was finally going to be okay.

“Jughead Jones?”

The blood in his veins turned to ice. He knew that voice. It had been years since he heard it though. His last memory of it was when he was being held down on a dirty bar floor as a rusty knife cut through his shoulder and carved the snake off him. It had been laughing then.

Acting on instinct, Jughead gripped Betty as he turned, yanking her behind him. Her small gasp of surprise went unnoticed. She must have known to keep quiet, because she didn’t say anything as Jughead stared at the group they had just walked by. He realized he knew every single one of them. Most of them looked uninterested. A few, like Sweet Pea and Fangs, who had been the closest thing he had to friends, looked almost sad to see him. They barely met his eyes.

It was the owner of the voice that called him out who stepped forward. She was grinning. It was a nasty look that Jughead had always hated. Whenever she was happy, it usually meant something bad was about to happen. The dark leather still hung from her shoulders and the heels of her boots clicked as she took a step closer, studying him carefully.

“Jughead Jones,” she repeated. The sneer grew. “I thought that was you.”

“Hello, Penny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate Penny. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one lovlies :)  
> One more chapter! Just wanted to say thank you for all the support through this. I love writing AUs when I get writers block on my main story, Serpents and Ponytails, so keep an eye out for another one when this is finished.

Betty clutched Jughead’s arm. When he moved just moments before, almost throwing her in an attempt to stand in front of her and whoever was speaking, she had known instantly something was wrong. Peaking around him, she could feel the muscles underneath his clothes tensed. His arm that her cheek was pressed against practically shook as he stared down the group in front of them.

“Hello, Penny.”

She tried to breathe slowly, attempting to control the panicked breaths that were threatening to break free as she watched the blonde woman look at Jughead. She was older, most likely around the age of her own mom. Cheap makeup was smeared around her eyes. Her bangs were choppily cut. A mix of a sneer and a smirk hung off her lips, making the look in her eyes all the more terrifying.

One of the men in the back, turned, whispering something to another. The movement allowed Betty to see what was on the back of their matching jackets. A large, emarald snake, with _Southside Serpents_ splayed across it.

“Long time, no see kid. How’ve you been?” The woman, Betty assumed Penny, crossed her arms. For a split second, her eyes shot to Betty. She tightened her grip on Jughead’s arm.

“Super.” It came out dryly. Unamused. The hand beside Betty turned into a fist. “What do you want?”

“Calm down, Jonsie. I’m just being friendly.” Penny pursed her lips, taking a step closer. “You know we miss you back at the bar.”

“Sure you do,” he snorted. “What are you doing down here? This isn’t Serpent territory.”

Betty moved a hand to his back, clutching the fabric there. His arm moved again, shoving her a couple more inches to the side, successfully hiding her again.

“A lot has changed since you shed your skin,” Penny laughed. The sound made Betty’s stomach knot. “We’ve expanded.”

“Congratulations.” She could feel him move, feet inching backwards. “See ya around, Penny. I’ll call you if I need another tattoo cut off.”

“Who’s your friend?” Betty froze, breath stilling as did Jughead’s feet, before peaking her head out again. Penny was grinning at her, wicked eyes looking right into her own. Betty tried to smile, lifting her fingers from Jughead’s arm in small greeting. “She’s pretty.”

“Don’t do that,” Jughead demanded. There was another shove and Betty was behind him again. “Don’t talk to her.”

“Is she why you left?”

“No. You know why I left.”

“Right.” The sarcasm was dripping from Penny. “ _Morals._ Tell me Jones, is life really all that much better after abandoning your family? It doesn’t keep you up at night, what you did?”

Betty couldn’t help it. Her curiosity was growing too much. Despite Jughead’s obvious efforts to keep her out of sight, she raised her head, pulling on his arm to get his attention. “Jug?”

“Shut up, Penny.” Betty didn’t know he could speak so hatefully. Her gaze moved to the woman, watching as the sneer turned into an open smile, eyes narrowing dangerously. The fist beside her shook.

“Oh, your little girlfriend doesn’t know, does she?” Penny took her eyes off Jughead, grinning at Betty instead. “That’s a shame.”

“Know what?” Betty questioned. She kept her eyes on Jughead, watching as his jaw hardened and the muscle in his neck twitched. She gave a small tug to his arm. “Jug, let’s go.”

“Did you tell her about the jobs you used to run? Or why your mom decided to leave your sorry ass behind and save your sister-.”

“ _Jughead_.” Betty tried sound forceful, leaning all her weight into dragging him the direction they had been going before. She could tell the others were watching her, but she ignored them; her only focus getting Jughead out of the corner he had been backed in to.

He listened to her that time, moving backwards and keeping his hard gaze on Penny as he moved. It wasn’t until they had put some distance in between themselves and the leather jackets that he turned, placing a heated hand on Betty’s back to move her faster.

“See ya around, Jonsie! I’ll look you up next time we’re in the Big Apple!”

***

Life wasn’t fair.

One of Jughead’s golden, life veracities was shining directly in his face right at that moment.

Because, of course he wouldn’t be allowed to have one night of bliss. Betty, Betty Cooper, of all people had confessed what he didn’t even think was possible; had demanded he take her home. It was like one of the sick fantasies that had been rapidly developing over the week had come true.  The girl with the breath-taking smiles and golden hair had fallen for the exiled gang leader. They were a hallmark movie waiting to happen.

But, _life wasn’t fair._ Along with the fantasies coming true, so did the nightmares. So, instead of being high on kisses and the expectation what was ahead for himself and the most incredible girl he’d ever met, he found himself hurrying her down a dark street, hoping to God his former gang wasn’t following them.

They didn’t stop. Not until they had sped-walked through the touristy part of town and were approaching the little beach house. It was Betty who made him freeze, whipping around on the spot and hands immediately going his chest. He let out a shaky breath, eyes flittering above her head, over her shoulder; they were alone.

“Juggie.” Her tone was sharp, demanding. There was a small crack at the end. “Just breathe, okay? I don’t want to go back in there yet. Not with you like this.”

“I’m fine.” It was a blatant lie; one Betty could see right past.

“No.” Her fingers curled on the edge of his jacket. “You are not. No one would be after that. Lets just stay out here a bit longer until you cool down.”

“Don’t,” he grimaced. His hands covered her own, unclenching them from his jacket. She didn’t resist as he dropped them. “I don’t need your _pity,_ Betty. I’m a big boy.”

“I’m not pitying you,” she argued. The green in her eyes flashed dangerously. He chose to look over her shoulder instead. “I _care_ about you and I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Don’t,” he repeated, shaking his head. He avoided her eyes, turning on the spot and running a hand through his hair. There was a heavy pit in stomach making him feel like he was going to be sick. “Don’t. We both knew this was just for a week, so let’s not make this any more difficult by caring. Just-just go back inside. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

It was silent, but only for a split second. Betty marched around his side, eyes narrowed, and jaw dropped in disgust. He didn’t look away this time, dropping his hand from his head in annoyance. “Are you fucking kidding me?” The dirty curse from Betty’s mouth made him still. “Really, Jughead? _Really?_ You just told me what we had this whole time was real.”

“Just because its real, doesn’t mean it should happen,” he spat, towering over her. She held her ground. “God, Betty. Did you not see what just happened? We just ran into my former gang! My fucking _gang_. The group of people who held me down on a dirty floor while they cut ink off me!” He yelled the last part, immediately regretting it. He sighed loudly, trying to control the level of his voice before continuing. “You are amazing, Betty. Don’t ever think you aren’t, but we’re two completely different people. I always knew it, but this really put it into perspective. When you were a teenager you were a cheerleader and took summer vacations to the beach. I ran drugs and threatened people-.” His voice trailed off.

Betty was still silent, staring at him like she was going slug him.

“I didn’t just leave,” he blurted, for some reason, he felt as though explaining Penny’s snide comments might make Betty understand. Make her realize what a shitty person he had been. “I wanted to leave, but you can’t do that, so I had to be kicked out.”

“Jug, you don’t have to-.”

“No, I do,” he interrupted. “You have to know what I did. I wasn’t just in the gang, my dad led it. He was the leader of the Serpents, Betty and I was supposed to follow after him. He wouldn’t let me leave, though. I had to do something bad enough to be kicked out.” He took another shaky breath. Betty’s hand clutched his arm. He didn’t bother to move it. “I won’t give you all the gory details. We were moving cocaine one night. I was supposed to meet him halfway, finish the order. I never showed. Someone also placed an anonymous tip to the local police. My dad has been in prison ever since.”

“Juggie-.”

“And I can live with that. I really can, but as fun as this week as been, I can’t bring you into all that mess, Betty. You should be with someone who’s-.”

He stopped by Betty mouth pressing into his own. Jughead didn’t fight it as her hand gripped his collar again, bringing himself closer to her small frame. It only lasted for a second. The warmth left as Betty pulled away, but only enough for her whisper to vibrate across his face.

“I should be with someone who cares about me. Who is _brave_ and does the right thing, despite all the crappy cards they’ve been dealt in life. I want to be with someone who looks at me like I’m something worth having.” She placed a light, heated kiss to the line of his jaw. “You are amazing, Jughead Jones. Don’t you think I deserve to be with someone amazing?”

When she rose on her toes again, he met her halfway

***

The bedroom door had barely shut before Betty pounced back onto him, his back slamming against the wood. Her mouth was all consuming, taking every bit of Jughead’s attention as he struggled to work his arms out of his jacket. Just as it hit the floor, one of her legs raised, rubbing her core against the front of jeans.

“ _Fuck_ , Betts.” It was more of a growl than anything else. He pulled on her hair, not painfully but enough to expose her neck for his mouth to descend on it. Her fingers were working the buttons on his shirt as he left bruising marks on the white expanse of her skin. She kept making noises too; small gasps and low, barely audible moans. It was complete, blissful torture.

When his shirt landed on top of the forgotten jacket, his hands moved to her ass, successfully picking her up. Fingers dug into his hair, legs wrapped around his waist, and swollen lips were now biting back at his own. Jughead Jones was completely drowning in everything Betty Cooper. As he walked them to the bed, she only broke contact for a small second to rip her shirt over her head. In its place was a lacy, pastel blue bra. He smirked. It was very Betty.

“I like the blue,” he groaned into her ear, before dumping her back onto the bed. She let out a small squeal, rising up on her elbows to look at him. Jughead waited a moment before climbing on top of her. It was almost too much, seeing her laid out in front of him in tiny shorts and no shirt. Her blonde hair was already wild, frizzy from his hands pulling and running through it. It was the look in her eyes that really did it; the heated, dark look of _wanting_ that was only for him. “You’ve got to be quiet.”

She kicked off her shorts in response. Of course, she had on matching panties. He held back a groan, his own hands going to undo his belt.

“Hurry up,” she playfully whined, leaning back on the pillows. She bit her bottom lip and Jughead laughed, kicking off his jeans and climbing on top of her in only his boxers. He gave her a hard kiss.

“Sorry for trying to be romantic,” he teased. He moved a hand down her side, stroking the side of her bra before moving to swipe along the edge of her underwear. He heard her breath catch. “Thought you might want this be special and all.”

“I’ve waited a week for this,” she breathed, fingers digging into his biceps. Lips were ghosting her throat now. Hairs raised on the back of her neck as the hand in between her legs moved past the fabric barrier. “Can you blame me for being excited?”

“Betty Cooper- _holy fuck_ , how are you this wet already?” His fingers slicked between her outer lips, spreading her arousal and feeling the heat that radiated from her core. He felt slightly smug and Jughead couldn’t help the cocky smirk when he pulled his head back to look at her. “You’ve been wanting me to do this all week?"

“Not exactly this.” Betty’s voice rose an octave at the end. His thumb had found her bundle of nerves. Nails cut into his arm. “But-yeah, kind of.”

“Well, I won’t keep you waiting anymore,” he whispered against her jaw, before sliding a finger into her. “One week is an awful long time.”

They had sex twice before the sun rose. The first time, Jughead had spent most of it completely worshipping her. Betty couldn’t count the number of times she clenched around his hand, biting into his shoulder to keep from yelling out, before he _finally_ took the condom out of his wallet and filled her completely. There was little pain; she knew it would sting, but Jughead had taken care of her so much before that it only took a few thrusts for Betty’s hips to start to raise as she attempted to match his rhythm.

It was slow and perfect. Jughead kissed every inch of her he could reach as he moved on top of her; whispering how beautiful she was below him. Betty came again when one of his hands strayed between them. She kissed him, allowing him to swallow her moans and gasps of pleasures. Jughead followed quickly, choking out her name into her neck.

Jughead had been asleep only for a couple hours when Betty woke him. For a moment, he thought something was wrong. After all, they still had quite a bit to talk about. When her hands clutched his bare arms in the darken rooms, he wondered if she regretted what they had done, if she wanted to take back what she said-

Just as her name left his lips in a mumbled question, she climbed on top of him. She only wore his t-shirt. Although his eyes and brain were still heavy with sleep, he could tell she hadn’t put on any underwear and he had woken up hard. Betty evidently knew too, because before he could ask what she was doing, she sunk down on top of him. Jughead’s entire world went white. 

When he woke for the second time, Betty was half laying on top of him. Her blonde hair was splayed across his chest. She still wore his shirt, as she hadn’t bothered to take it off when climbing on top of him in the middle of the night. The sun casting through the window and onto the bed was low. Even her family wasn’t awake yet and Jughead silently wondered what had woken him. Then, a small hand moved down his ribs, playing with the band of his boxers and he suddenly realized Betty wasn’t sleeping.

“Morning, Betts,” he grumbled, grasping her hand and moving it away from his center. She huffed, turning her head to pout. He quirked an eyebrow. “Seriously? Its only been like two and half hours.”

“So?”

“So, we also did it like three hours before that.” Her fingers danced along his chest and he shuddered. He grabbed both her wrists, leaning and giving her a quick kiss. “I’m not sixteen anymore. I don’t know if I can keep up with you.”

“I can’t help it,” she sighed. “I’m sorry I find you incredibly attractive.”

“Listen, I know its hard for you to keep your hands off me,” he sighed dramatically. He placed another kiss on her hand. “I mean, I know the ex-gang member thing is pretty hot and you’re pretty weak-willed sexually.” She smacked him on the chest, laughing. “But seriously, you know if we start anything those kids will run in here the second we start and then your mom will burn me at the stake.”

“I locked the door while you were sleeping,” she replied simply. Betty cupped his face, smiling sweetly “And I know, once we get home tonight we have some things to talk about. So, I just thought once last time before we leave this place would be nice.”

He gripped her hips, flipping them over so he hovered above her. Betty laughed again, clutching a hand to her mouth to keep quiet. Jughead kissed her, sloppily and hard.

“What did I ever do deserve a cute little minx like you,” he mumbled, pressing kisses to her jaw, neck, collarbone…he pushed her shirt up, travelling the kisses down her sternum. Her breath quickened when kissed directly below her stomach. “Keep that hand on your mouth, Betts.”

“Why?” It was meant to be teasing, but it came out too shaky. Jughead smirked against her thigh. “ _Juggie.”_

“Mouth, Betty,” he said again, placing another kiss lower. One of her legs shook as he dragged it over his shoulder. “I really don’t need your family hearing you scream my name.”

“You cocky- _holy shit, Jughead_!” Her head slammed back into the pillows as his head disappeared between her thighs.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this is it. This chapter is very short compared to the others, since its just meant to kind of tie everything up, so sorry about that! Thank you so much for everything. I never imagined my little fic idea would be so loved. Keep an eye out for another AU I have in the works.  
> Later everyone!

Jughead knows when he wakes up, it’s much too early.

A grey light fills their ocean-decorated room, casting low shadows across the bed and floor. The open window lets in the distant sound of the waves and the occasional call of the early morning birds. He wants to get more sleep. He knows he should get more sleep, but Jughead becomes distracted by the spray of blonde hair covering his bare chest and the pale arm that is hooked around him. Betty’s back rises repeatedly, slowly in rhythm. She’s exhausted. They had arrived late the night before, as they did every year for the Cooper beach vacation and sleep hadn’t come easy to either of them. So, instead of kissing the spot behind her ear that he knows will send her mewling against him, Jughead settles against the pillows, grateful that at least Betty will have a few more moments of peace before her attention is demanded elsewhere.

 And then, somewhere above the parenting gods are laughing at him, because the bedroom door bursts open and little feet clamber across the wood floor of the room. He hardly has time to raise himself on his elbows before three bodies propel themselves on the white comforter. Betty wakes with a jolt, her sleepy look quickly turning into a low smile.

“Uncle J, the girls woke up and hit me with the pillows-.”

“Did not, dummy. Aunt Betty! Dag is lying. Nori just wanted to play-”

“Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!”

Jughead cuts off the screaming voices by reaching forward and yanking Norah into his grasp. She squeals in delight, her blonde curls that were miraculously the same shade of her mother’s bouncing, as he snuggled her tightly to him. Betty laughed lightly, still laying back against the pillows. “Okay you little heathens. What did I say about barging into our room?”

His niece and nephew pouted, looking at each other like they were about to argue, but decided against it. Norah on the other hand, was completely oblivious and continued to use Jughead as a climbing gym.

“No more hitting,” Jughead continued, hosting Norah back into his lap so he could look at her too. Her wide, toddler eyes were bright, and he silently wondered if she was listening to anything he was saying. She was too stubborn, just like Betty. “No more waking up before dawn. No more waking _us_ before dawn. You could have woken-.”

His miniature lecture was interrupted by a cry from the travel crib on the other side of the room. Dagwood and Juniper grinned sheepishly, before flying off the bed and fleeing from the room. Norah squealed again, scrambling off her father’s lap to chase after her cousins.

“Little monsters,” he mumbled, while Betty smiled and stretched beside him. He rose from the bed, cracking his back before striding across the room before the crying grew in pitch. “Pretty sure they’ll spend this entire vacation conspiring against us.”

“Isn’t that what kids do?” Betty answered, sleepily. Her hair was tousled and the black ‘S’ t-shirt she wore hung off one shoulder. “We should count ourselves lucky Coop didn’t get us up any earlier.”

The baby is question was currently squirming in his crib, quite eager for his morning meal.

“I’m coming, bud. I know. Mom’s chest is pretty great.” He didn’t have to turn to know Betty gave him a look. Carefully cradling the three-month old, Jughead swiftly passed him to Betty.

While Norah had been blessed with not only his curls, but the color of Betty’s golden hair and spit-fire attitude, it was becoming apparent that their first son was all Jones. He had been born with black fuzz covering his small head, but it was now beginning to twist into small curls. His appetite as well, which seemed exponentially large for a human his size, was repeatedly blamed on him by Betty.

Jughead settled on the bed next to his wife, his chin resting on her shoulder while their baby ate.

“Today is going to be busy,” she commented, her eyes on Coop as well. “Mom wants to go to the market and Polly mentioned something about hiking, but the kids want some beach time-.”

“We have a whole week.” He lightly pressed a kiss to her jaw. “Why do we have to do a million things on day one?”

“I don’t know.” Betty tuned her head, returning his kiss with a quick peck to his lips. “Honestly, I just want to stay in bed all day. That sounds like a vacation to me.”

“This _is_ a pretty great bed.” She blushed, an act he was thankful hadn’t stopped after they got married. He felt a small sense of pride knowing he could still make her turn red. Betty knew, as well as he did, all the life-changing moments that had occurred in the white decorated room of the vacation home. It was where Jughead had taken her virginity four years ago and finally confessed what his real name was. A year after that, he had pulled a small black box, with a simple ring, from under the mattress after they made love. At that point, they had only been _actually_ dating a year, but he didn’t care. They both knew, after that first week, they were meant to be. It was where Betty kissed his scar, that was now covered with a cursive ‘B’ in black ink and where he held her scarred palms in his hands.

And just a year before, it was where Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Forth, mainly called Coop, had been conceived.

“If you want,” Jughead continued, twisting apiece of her blonde hair with his finger. “We could keep the tradition up. Make Coop and Nori a new sibling.”

“Jughead Jones, you stay away from me.” Betty spoke through her teeth, narrowing her eyes, but he could see the hint of grin on the corner of her lips. “This vacation will be stressful enough without you trying to knock me up again.”

“Betts, chill out. It’s a vacation. It won’t be stressful.” He said it to her every year, and each time he was ignored. “We can forget about what your mom wants and just hang out on the beach.”

“It’s not just that,” she sighed, her eyes drifting back down to Coop. “The kids are all going to be high on sugar all week. Jason will be here tomorrow and you two _hate_ each other. My mother is going to be on my case about this pregnancy weight the second she sees me in a swimsuit. I’m not ready.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. “I will take full responsibility of putting the kids to bed each night, so don’t worry about that. I also promise to not say a word to Jason that isn’t perfect cordial-.”

“Last time you said that, you broke his nose Jug.”

“Yeah, well that’s beside the point.” He remembered the incident. Christmas morning at the Coopers had been particularly interesting that year. “I promise to behave this time. And as for your pregnancy weight, your ass has never looked better and I swear to God it makes me upset that your boobs are strictly for Coop right now.”

Betty snorted, rolling her eyes, but he could see the small glisten in her yes and when she looked to him again. “Thanks, Juggie.”

Jughead smiled, giving his wife a kiss. “It’s just a week, babe. One week.”


End file.
